Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest
by Parisa01
Summary: Sequel to Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure. Sora and Riku is put through the Mark of Mastery exam, but Vanessa stays. Master Yen Sid teaches her magic and fighting, the 3 fairies take care of her, and when she has spare time she goes to other worlds and meets old friends. But when will she save Terra, Aqua and Ven? RikuXOC Slight IenzoXOC
1. Chapter 1: Not goodbye

Sequel to Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure! Enjoy! Set in KH3D! This story has less humour and a bit more emotion.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 1: Not goodbye**

"Hurry up Vanessa; you're taking forever to get ready!" Sora shouted from outside the house. The brown haired boy and Riku waited for Vanessa so that they could go to the Mysterious Tower. There were only minor changes and that was Riku. He cut his hair and it was short like when he was younger.

"Hey, I'm taking as much time as I need, I am a girl by the way!" Vanessa yelled out, she hasn't changed at all.

"Sometimes I really wish that you weren't girl." Sora mumbled very quietly.

"I HEARD THAT!" She shouted and Riku snickered at this. Sora looked at his best friend.

"Does she have super hearing or what?" The blue eyed teen whispered.

"I heard that again and I don't!" Vanessa called out from the door. The 2 boys turned to her and gasped. Vanessa wore a blue tank top under a short black sleeveless cardigan, black fingerless leather gloves, 3 quarter length black trousers with a belt, and black trainers. Her hair was done in loose pigtails.

Sora gaped like a fish with his mouth wide open. "If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut or a bee would go into it and come out the other side." Vanessa said innocently and he shut his mouth. Riku wolf whistled and looked at her up and down.

"Your boyfriend must be a lucky guy." He said and she winked at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she tangled her fingers in his silky silver hair. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly and it felt like eternity. Sora crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Guys, we haven't got all day." He finally said and they sweat dropped at this.

"For the first time he's actually right." The couple said in unison and laughed at this. The auburn haired teen walked in.

"Hey, you guys are so mean!" Kairi whined and they laughed even more. Sora crossed his arms and pouted. "Aw, Sora!" She kissed him and they started to kiss.

Vanessa looked at Riku and then they looked at the couple. They waited patiently and looked around waiting for them to stop kissing. They reached their limit of patience and screamed, "SORA, WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" They pulled away almost immediately and they said their goodbyes to Kairi.

"Okay, Ness you gonna open a portal?" Riku asked and she smiled.

"You bet!" With her Shooting Star in her hand, she closed her eyes and opened a portal. They walked through it.

* * *

_Mysterious Tower:_

"Ahhhh!" Vanessa stretched as they got to the Mysterious Tower.

"You seem happy; remember when you met Master Yen Sid for the first time." Vanessa's face turned from slightly tanned to beet red with embarrassment.

"Let's not bring that up." She said nervously.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"Vanessa was so scared of Master Yen Sid that she had to hide behind me." Sora laughed and Riku smirked at this. He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"You don't have to be scared now that I'm with you." He mumbled seductively and she blushed at this.

"Oh I love you." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. They entered the tower and walked up those endless stairs until they got to Master Yen Sid's room. Vanessa knocked on the door without any fear and they entered.

"Ah, Vanessa, Sora I have been awaiting your arrival." Master Yen Sid said and Vanessa shot Sora a glare which made him laugh nervously. Vanessa stood in between Sora and Riku in front of the desk whilst King Mickey, Donald and Goofy stood next to old man. "And you must be Riku." He looked down at Riku who bowed.

"Master Yen Sid, may I ask why we are summoned here?" The blonde haired teenager asked.

"All in good time." He stroked his beard and Vanessa nodded. "As a keyblade master, Xehanort had a gift like few others."

Her cool and calm demeanour seemed to vanish from her face as her cool blue eyes flashed with rage. She clenched her fists and felt the nails sinking into her skin. There was a dark, fearful and deadly aura coming out of her, which Master Yen Sid sensed. "Vanessa, control the rage and darkness." He mumbled and she seemed to calm down.

"But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question; what is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer he believed would be found in the 'Keyblade War'."

"What if the challenges of our past, were in fact a map, to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know so he renounces his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, he had clashed with protectors of the light…"

He looked at Vanessa and frowned. She was confused as to why he looked at her with sadness. "…And Keyblade wielders like yourselves." She frowned at this and thought about Terra, Aqua and Ven. "And mark my words, he will trouble us yet again." Vanessa's eyes widened and her head snapped up.

"WHAT?!" She asked and he nodded.

"We must be ready, which is why you, Sora and Riku, are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master." Vanessa's face loosened, her eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes darted as if she was searching for a place to escape. Master Yen Sid looked at the worried girl.

"Do not worry Vanessa, what happened to your friends and brother will not repeat I ensure you that." She looked at the ground and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Sora, Riku both of you are self-taught Keyblade wielders, an impressive feat. But you Vanessa were born to be a Keyblade wielder and it runs through your veins." The blonde haired teen didn't understand what he was talking about now; running in her veins?

"However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions. Forget what you know about the Keyblade and begin your training with a clean slate." They all gasped at this but Riku who kept his cool.

"But that's a formality right? I already proved myself. Me, the King, Riku and Vanessa, we can take on anything, right Riku?" The silver haired 17 year old looked at the ground.

"I don't know." He raised his hand and his weapon appeared. "I think that in my heart darkness still has a hold." His weapon disappeared and Vanessa looked at him. "Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested."

'He's just like Terra.' Vanessa thought and frowned at this. She placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to smile at him as he looked at her.

"Count me in, put me through the test." Sora said.

"Me too, I want to be tested with Riku and Sora." Vanessa cried out.

"No, Vanessa you will not." She punched her fist onto the desk.

"Why not?!" The blue eyed female countered back.

"You do not have to be tested, you are the x-blade wielder, and your heart is already set and complete." Vanessa sighed at this and looked at the palm of her hand. Sometimes she didn't want to be the x-blade wielder, but it was her destiny.

"Very well then, Sora and Riku let your-"

"Wait a minute!" Vanessa interrupted and she looked at the ground. "Can I speak to Sora and Riku in private?" Master Yen Sid looked at Vanessa or a while and sighed with defeat.

"Very well…" She took her best friend's wrists and pulled them out of the room.

* * *

They stared at her and she looked up at them. Her eyes were sparkling with tears, as those tears fell endlessly down her cheeks and dripped onto the floor like a waterfall, her eyes were bloodshot red and her face paled with sadness.

"Vanessa…" Riku trailed off and she hugged them both. Her face was buried on Riku's shoulder and she sobbed. Sora wrapped his arm around her neck and Riku wrapped his around her waist. They hugged each other with Vanessa crying. Sora started to cry too but not as loud as Vanessa. Tears fell down Riku's face.

She pulled away, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid or dumb or wrong!" Vanessa warned. Sora wiped a tear away from his face, grinned goofily and laughed.

"I promise." He said.

"Good luck Sora." She mumbled.

"Thanks." Sora walked into the room again and left the couple alone.

"Riku…" He pulled her into a tight hug and she hugged him back. "Make sure you don't sink into the darkness again. I don't want to lose you."

"I won't, I promise." He muttered.

"Come back soon; take care of yourself and good luck." He pulled away from her just a bit and stared at her face. Tears fell down his cheeks and she cupped his jaw. She leaned closer and kissed all the tears away. "If you cry, then I'll cry even more." She tried to smile but couldn't.

"I love you Vanessa. I'll come back I promise." He whispered and she nodded.

"I love you too Riku." He leaned closer and pecked her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his grip on her tightened. "I love you." He whispered into her ear and the kissed each other passionately. It was like a firework and a shooting star. They both savoured this moment as if their last, wanting to be with each other for all of eternity.

They finally pulled away and smiled at each other but they were woeful smiles. "I'll miss you." They said in perfect sync. They held hands and walked into the room. Riku and Sora walked through a portal but just before Riku left he turned to Vanessa. She blew him a kiss and mouthed 'I love you'. He smiled at her and mouthed, 'I love you too' as he left. She didn't want to say goodbye, because this wasn't goodbye.

* * *

Cute! RikuXOC all the way! Please review!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: Magic and dream

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 2: Magic and dream **

The blonde haired teenager turned to Master Yen Sid and King Mickey. "So, if I'm not going to be put through the Mark of Mastery exam, what am I going to do?" She asked.

"You will train. I will teach you magic and fighting with your Keyblade." Master Yen Sid answered.

"But where am I going to stay?"

"Here in the Mysterious Tower, the 3 good fairies will take care of you." Her blue eyes averted to the ground.

"Why do I have to train? Am I not strong enough?"

"Vanessa, I'm sorry for saying this, but there may be a chance of another Keyblade War." King Mickey sighed. Her eyes widened and she felt her heartbeat stop. Vanessa looked up with shock.

"No, this can't be happening."

"That's why you need to train as hard as you can to be ready." The King said. Master Yen Sid summoned a large book on the desk.

"Vanessa, take this book. It is full of all the magical knowledge you need to be able to use magic." She took the heavy book in her hands.

"Master Yen Sid, if you don't mind may I read it in a room, or the room I am going to stay in?" Vanessa squeaked and he nodded.

"Your room, is directly down the hall turn right and you will see a room down the hallway at the very end." She nodded and exited the room. The blonde haired girl followed the directions she was given and turned the golden knob.

* * *

When she entered the room she looked was a fairly great room, with a big bed on the left, a mirror, dresser and desk on the right, and a wide window with red velvet curtains. The main colours of the room were a pale blue and cream. Vanessa sat on windowsill of and looked outside at the stars.

"_They say every world is connected by a great big sky…" _

Riku's words of when they were younger repeated in her mind and a tear fell down her cheek. Those were the good days, when life was soothing and calm like the waves on Destiny Islands. But now, after everything that happened, she and her love was separated again.

She sighed and wiped a tear away from her cheek. Vanessa opened the book to the first page. She started to read and squinted. 'This looks really hard.' She thought but continued to read and process all the information in her mind.

* * *

It took her 4 hours to complete half of the book and she folded the corner of the current page she was on. She closed the book and placed it on the desk and sat on the chair. There was a knock on the door and she called out, "Come in." The door opened and there entered Fauna.

"Dear, you must be hungry. Follow me to the kitchen." Vanessa placed her hand on her flat stomach. She got up and followed the fairy down the stairs.

"What's wrong child? You do not look happy." Fauna asked and she sighed.

"I'm missing my friends."

"You should not worry about them. They are safe." A ghost of a smile appeared on Vanessa's face and they entered the kitchen. She sat down and there was a bowl in front of her; a bowl of tomato soup.

'_I scooped a spoonful of soup and smelt it; it smelt good. I put the spoon in my mouth and took it out. I swallowed it, the biggest mistake of my life. It was so salty it felt like I was drinking sea water. After a second or so, I knew my face was completely vibrant red, it was so, so, so, so, SO SPICY AND HOT!'_

Memories of her tomato soup brought a smile to her face and a tear to her eye. Those were the good memories of her last journey when she cooked tomato soup or cooked for the first ever time. Vanessa picked up a spoonful of soup and placed it into her mouth. It tasted very flavoursome and delicious; a million times better than her tomato soup.

When she finished up her soup, Flora entered the kitchen. "Vanessa, Master Yen Sid would like to see you once you have finished." The blonde haired girl nodded and stood up. She left the bowl in the sink and proceeded to Master Yen Sid's room.

* * *

"I predict that you are able to do a little of magic. How much have you read from the book of magic?" Her cheeks turned red and she gulped.

"Um, I read half the book." She squeaked and he shut his eyes.

"I'm a slow reader." He sighed at this and raised his hand.

"Summon fire around the room." He ordered and she blinked as her eyebrow twitched. How was she supposed to do that around the room? She had her Shooting Star in her hand and shouted, "Firaga burst!" They all waited but only an unlit candle was on fire. Donald and Goofy snickered at this and Vanessa laughed nervously at this.

"Okay…why don't you freeze the candle?" King Mickey asked.

"Blizzard!" But instead of freezing the candle she accidently froze Master Yen Sid.

"AHHHHH!" Vanessa screamed as she saw him frozen. "How do I unfreeze him?" She asked with panic. King Mickey walked up to Vanessa's side. He raised his hand an unfrozen the old man.

"I'm so sorry Master Yen Sid. Please forgive me!" Vanessa bowed and he shook his head.

"It's okay." Vanessa nodded and stood up. She looked at the ground and sighed. "How am I supposed to fight if I don't know magic?"

"Just go outside and start fighting with your Keyblade. There will be heartless out there which you can train with." She looked up.

"Yes Master Yen Sid!" She said and ran out of the room, down the stairs and outside. The blonde haired girl saw a heartless and huffed. "Pfft, piece of cake!" but then more appeared by its side. Her Shooting Star appeared in her hand and the heartless jumped onto her. She swung her keyblade and the heartless started to disappear. But as 1 disappeared 5 more would reappear.

"Light!" She shouted and a wave of light wiped out the heartless. When she thought she defeated all of them, a large round heartless appeared in front of her. "Bring it on tough guy!"

_In the Mysterious Tower:_

Sora and Riku stood in front of Master Yen Sid's desk. "Long ago in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light; a gift many believed, from unseen power known as 'Kingdom Hearts' as both you seen before. Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart the 'x-blade' so that none could ever lay hands on its mysteries." Sora and Riku thought about Vanessa.

"But in time the World was overrun with legions who wanted the light for themselves and the first shadows were cast on the world. These warrior crafted 'Keyblades' in the images of the original x-blade and waged a great war over Kingdom Hearts. This was called the 'Keyblade War'. There were many who protected Kingdom Hearts and people were affected by the Keyblade War, like Vanessa…" Riku's eyebrows furrowed together and King Mickey placed a hand on the old man's back.

"Follow me." Master Yen Sid stood up and walked through the halls.

"But though the war extinguished all the light from the world, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like the stars in the sky."

They looked down from a window at Vanessa who fought the heartless. Riku couldn't help but smile; she was trying so hard. "Kingdom Hearts disappeared and the x-blade as a weapon disappeared too as it did not survive the battle. But the power of the x-blade lies within her." Master Yen Sid pointed at Vanessa.

"The 2 elements that created it, light and darkness are within this girl. She is able to wield both darkness and light. Her heart will never sink into darkness yet she can control it. She is our only hope. After all, light begets darkness and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblade, a weapon designed to conquer light, to defend the light instead. These were the first heroes of the keyblade and those heroes were Vanessa's ancestors."

Riku and Sora walked through the portal again to carry on with their exam and Vanessa finished training. She walked upstairs and went into her bedroom.

Vanessa got changed into a white sleeping dress and her hair was done in pigtails. She laid flat on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she sniffed. "Riku, I wish I could be with you." Those were the last words she said before she fell into slumber.

* * *

_Traverse Town:_

Vanessa appeared in a different world, she looked down and she noticed her different clothes. She wore navy blue 3 quarter length trousers and a long white top. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she felt shorter.

"Where am I?" Vanessa asked as she placed a hand on her hip and looked around. She started to walk around and when she turned a corner she gasped. Vanessa hid behind the corner and watched.

A girl with a slender figure and maroon hair followed Riku. 'She looks beautiful, more beautiful than me. But wait, what the hell is she doing following Riku?' Vanessa started growling.

"Seriously, thanks." The girl said. "I'm Shiki, how 'bout you?" They stopped walking and Riku turned to her.

"Riku."

"Thanks Riku." She batted her eyelashes and Vanessa grinded her teeth together; what a flirt!

"Sure." It was obvious that Riku wanted to get away from her as he turned around.

"Hey, that's it?" Shiki asked.

"You chat up a girl and then just say 'Sure', and walk off." Riku turned around and Vanessa quietly walked up to him. The blonde haired girl crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I'm bad at this, sorry." Vanessa smirked at this and nodded amusingly.

'Oh really?' She felt like asking.

"Look, it's not safe here. You should go back home." The blonde haired teen smiled at this; he was always thinking about other people's safety.

"If it's dangerous, how can you just leave me here?" Vanessa's eyebrows furrowed together. "Aren't you my knight in shining armour?" Shiki winked at him. The blue eyed 16 year old felt like ripping Shiki's hair off for saying that. Riku however gasped at this with shock.

"K-knight? You got the wrong idea! I'm…"

"Oh my gosh, I was so just kidding." Shiki rolled her eyes.

'Yeah you better be or else!' Vanessa said internally.

"You remind me of this guy I know. Well good thing we met."

"Yeah sure." When Riku turned around his eyes widened with both joy and shock. Joy to see the girl he loved and shock to see her here. Vanessa smiled sadly as a tear fell down her cheek. She turned around and was about to run off, until she was stopped. Riku wrapped his arms around her securely and hugged her.

"It's not what you think." He mumbled and she stayed quiet.

"Come on Ness please say something." Riku begged and she took his arms and pulled them off her. She turned around and hugged him. Vanessa buried her face in his neck and whispered.

"I know." He held her against him and they relished the moment together. "I miss you." He pulled away to look at her face.

"I miss you too Vanessa." He cupped her jaw and leaned closer to her face. "I love you." He whispered ever so softly. When they were about to kiss, Vanessa opened her eyes. "Riku…" The silver haired boy opened his eyes and gasped. She was starting to fade.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I think I'm waking up." She stepped away and looked at her hands.

"No, you can't be sleeping. This can't be your dream. Don't go Vanessa!" It was getting worse and Vanessa looked up. She held out a hand for him. "Riku!" But when the cyan eyed boy took her hand, there was no hand to hold onto; she already faded away completely. Tears were burning his translucent eyes and his heart ached for her touch.

"Who was that?" Shiki asked confused. He smiled and turned around to look at the maroon haired girl.

"She's Vanessa, the girl I love…" She gasped at this. "…and I'm her knight in shining armour."

* * *

Aw, how sweet! Please review!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up and finally!

Note: Myde is a random name for Demyx's somebody.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 3: Waking up and finally!**

"Vanessa, wake up!" She heard Merryweather's voice and got up in shock.

"No!" The dark haired fairy gasped at this with a worried look.

"Vanessa, are you okay?" She asked and the blonde haired teenager blinked. She looked at her hands and felt her eyes brimming with tears; it was only a dream.

"Yes, I just had a strange dream that's all." Vanessa mumbled.

"Would you like to eat breakfast here or in the kitchen?" Merryweather asked and the blue eyed beauty looked up with a smile.

"I'll come downstairs." The fairy who wore blue nodded and left the room. Vanessa stretched like a lazy lion and sigh. "It was only a dream, yet so real. I love you Riku." Vanessa ran out her room and skipped down the hallways. She ran into the kitchen and was served breakfast. Once she finished her breakfast, she sprinted up into her room, freshened up and started to read the book full of magic.

* * *

_Elsewhere:_

_In his mind…_

_She sat on his lap and he stared at the sunset. The purple haired girl and red haired boy ate their sea salt ice creams. _

"_Hey Axel, have you forgotten?" Xara asked. _

"_Hm, what?" Axel looked at her and she stared into those emerald green eyes. _

"_You made me and Demyx a promise." She spoke softly and Axel raised an eyebrow. _

"_I did?" The blue eyed girl flicked his forehead and pouted. _

"_You forgotten?!" She asked. _

"_Sorry…" He sighed as he turned his head away from her and she smiled at this. The beautiful nobody placed her gloved hand on his cheek and he met with her eyes. _

"_That you'd always be there…to bring us back." _

"_Yeah…." He trailed off. She smiled sweetly with a tear falling down her cheek and tapped her forehead. _

"_Got it memorised?" Xara's harmonious voice echoed into his ears as she faded away. Axel started to laugh dryly at this as a tear escaped his eye. _

"_I love you Xara…" He mumbled to himself. _

_Ansem's Computer room:_

"Where… what happened to me?" He stood up and blinked. "Xara?" He asked but didn't know who she was and why her name was the first to come to mind. He faced his reflection. "That's me."

He then turned around to see 5 people on the floor and they were waking up too. "Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo, Myde." He mumbled to himself and faced the reflection again. The red haired somebody gasped at his appearance. He didn't have those marks under his eyes like last time.

"We're people again." Lea muttered. "But, only the ones who joined the Organisation here, I guess Xehanort doesn't count where are Braig and…Isa?"

"You have awakened?" Ansem the Wise asked.

* * *

_Back at the Mysterious Tower:_

When Vanessa flicked the page, a strong wind blew through her and she gasped. She placed her hand on her heart. "Xara, what's wrong?" She asked. Something was going on, something or someone has woken up. Her eyes widened and felt her heart stop.

The blonde haired Keyblade wielder placed the book on the desk and ran as fast as she could to Master Yen Sid's room. The blue eyed girl barged into the room without knocking and rushed up to his desk. "What is wrong Vanessa?" He asked with his emotionless face. Vanessa placed her hands on her knees, bended down and panted for valuable oxygen. "They're awake." She said after catching her breath.

"Who?"

"Xaldin, Lexaeus, Vexen, Zexion, Demyx and Axel are awake as people!" She didn't know how she knew the first 4 names but it came to mind. Master Yen Sid's eyebrow raised and he nodded.

"Very well Vanessa, go back to your room and continue going through the spells." She nodded and did as she was told.

When she got to her room, she sat on the windowsill and opened her book again. But she couldn't help but think; how did she know? Then she smiled. "Probably Xara had a special connection with them…" Vanessa trailed off before going through the pages.

* * *

_5 hours later…_

"Okay I can do this…" Vanessa closed her blue eyes and raised her hands. Her mind was clear and she concentrated. "Firaga burst!" She screamed for the 10th time and finally the whole room was in flames. The x-blade's chosen wielder opened her eyes again and got rid of the fire.

"I DID IT! Finally!" She punched her fist in the air. "YES!" Vanessa felt like jumping up and down. She finally memorised and was able to do any spell now! For the second time, she rushed to Master Yen Sid's room and exclaimed. "I learnt the spells."

"Very well, stand in front of the desk." Master Yen Sid ordered and she did.

"Summon fire to the room."

"FIRAGA BURST!" The room was perfectly lit and then everything was normal.

"Freeze the candle."

"BLIZZARRA!" The candle was frozen instead of Master Yen Sid thankfully.

They carried on like this, Master Yen Sid shouting all the magic spells like, Thundara, Cura, Aerora, Gravira, Magnera and Reflera.

"You have done well." Vanessa sighed with relief; finally she got magic out of the way. She looked around and noticed that the King, Donald and Goofy weren't around.

"Where's the King?" She asked curiously. The wise master sighed at this.

"He, Donald and Goofy have gone to their home world. Queen Minnie is in danger and Maleficent had kidnapped her." Vanessa's eyes widened and felt her blood boil.

"Should I go?" He shook his head at this.

"No, things are under control. Someone used the darkness and averted the problem."

"Who was it?" Vanessa asked.

"Axel or as he is known now, Lea." Her eyes were filled with light and happiness; Lea, he's okay. Her friend from when she was a 5 year old girl was here, she used to pick flowers for him and Isa.

"May I see him?" Master Yen Sid raised an eyebrow and Vanessa frowned. She fell to her feet and clasped her hands together.

"Please?" She begged and he closed his eyes.

"Very well, he and the others are in Radiant Garden."

'That means I can meet Leon, the others and Grandpa!' She giggled internally.

* * *

It was a boring chapter, I know. But in the next, Vanessa meets Lea and…an old friend from the past, what will they think about each other? But more importantly, who is it? Let me give you a clue, he always used to eat ice cream with Vanessa's grandpa… Please review!

~Parisa01


	4. Chapter 4: Vanessa?

Warning: Slight VanessaX?

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 4: Vanessa? **

_Radiant Garden:_

Vanessa walked through a portal and into Radiant Garden. "Ahhhh!" She sighed contently and stretched. "It's good to be back."

"VANESSA!" She heard a familiar cheery voice and someone jumped onto her. Vanessa fell flat onto the ground.

"Ah, Yuffie!" The dark haired girl helped her friend get up and was so happy to see you.

"Soooo…." Yuffie expected an explanation and Vanessa's eyebrow twitched.

"What?" Vanessa asked clueless.

"What happened at the end of your adventure?" Vanessa's confused face turned into a blushing and happy face.

"I met with Riku and he told me that he..." Vanessa averted her eyes to the ground and continued "…that he loves me!" Yuffie pounced on the 16 year old girl with a hug.

"Oh my god, that's so sweet!" She squealed and Vanessa felt like squealing too.

"I know." The blonde haired teen giggled. Yuffie took her hand.

"Come on Vanessa, everyone's at Merlin's house, let's go!" They ran all over the streets of Radiant Garden free like the wind without a heartless in sight.

"Hey guys, look who's here!" Yuffie shouted out and Leon, Aerith, Cid, Cloud and Tifa turned around.

"Vanessa?" They all asked a bit shocked and Vanessa crossed her arms with a pout.

"Oh, so you all aren't happy to see me then. Fine, I'll go."

"No, Vanessa we are so happy to see you." Aerith said and Vanessa felt her eyes brimming with tears.

"You guys are the best you know that." Leon stepped forward and smiled at her.

A tear fell from her eye; Leon now she remembered. She used to talk to him and pick flowers for him as well as others. The memory of her going back to the past repeated in her mind.

_I started to walk around and I bumped into a boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes; Leon! But he looked different, younger about around my age. But boy did he look cute! The weird thing was that he didn't look at me and feel my presence. When my hand touched him I couldn't feel him and he walked away. _

"LEON!" She cried and ran up to him. Vanessa hugged him tightly as the warm tears rolled down her cheeks. He flinched at this but hugged back nonetheless. "Vanessa, are you okay?" He asked. She pulled away and stared up into his eyes.

"Leon don't you remember me?" Vanessa asked with sparkling eyes.

"Of course I remember you, you're Vanessa. The once annoying girl I met nearly 2 years ago." He said and she sweat dropped at this.

'Yeah, that's all you remember, you pessimistic idiot!' She thought. The 16 year old stepped back and mumbled.

"No, look closely at me." The brown haired man looked at her very closely.

"Don't you remember? Think about the past Leon." Leon blinked at this, trying to remember her.

For a moment, Vanessa turned into a little girl. Her blonde curls reached her shoulder blades, her beady blue eyes sparkled and she grinned with her cheeky smile. She wore a white top and a blue skirt up to her knees with sandals. The 5 year old giggled with her rosy cheeks and that cute and mischievous personality.

Leon's and Aerith's eyes widened at this and they covered their mouths. Vanessa turned into her present self again and she wiped her tears. Leon and Aerith walked up to her. They both hugged her and she hugged back. "Vanessa, it's you." Aerith mumbled happily.

"I thought you were gone." Leon muttered and they pulled away.

"No, I wasn't gone. I was here all that time." They were a bit confused at this and Vanessa took their hands and pressed it on their hearts. "In here…"

* * *

After an hour and a half Vanessa asked, "Do you guys know where my grandfather would be?"

"He should be in his Library." Leon answered and she grinned.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and see him! See ya!" Vanessa exited Merlin's house and walked the usual way to the Library. As she reached the entrance she met up with Ansem the Wise. "Grandpa!" She exclaimed and hugged him.

"Hello Vanessa, how are you my dear?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Guess what? I've been practising magic!" She giggled.

"How is the magic then?"

"I've learnt a lot of new things." Ansem the Wise patted her head. "But where are you going?"

"I have a few things to deal with. You go straight through. There is someone you should meet."

_Inside…_

"Where are they? I've turned this castle upside down." Lea rustled his hair and walked.

"Hey guys." He said as he entered the room.

"Hey Lea." Myde, Ienzo, Even, Lexaeus and Dilan replied.

Vanessa was making her way through the hallways and finally reached the room. She saw a red haired man wearing a black coat and smiled. "Hello Lea!" Vanessa shouted and he turned around.

"Is that you?" He asked unbelievably. She crossed her arms.

"What is it with everyone today?" She pouted and he smiled. Lea ran up to her and picked her up high in the air. She started to scream excitedly. Even and Lexaeus walked up to them. They both gasped and Lea placed Vanessa down.

Even walked up to her and couldn't believe his eyes. "Where did you go off too? Do you know how worried we were?" Vanessa felt tears in her eyes. She would always walk off with her closest friend away from Even and he would have to look for them.

"Come on, I bet someone would love to see you now." Lexaeus said and took her arm. When she entered the room, Vanessa couldn't believe her eyes.

It was him, with his usual hairstyle; his steel-blue dark hair covered his right eye in layers and his side fringe reached an inch or 2 past his chin. He was taller (now 17), older and extremely handsome. He wore a long white lab coat, grey vest, white collared shirt, and a purple ascot.

"Ienzo?" She asked. He looked up and his aqua eyes widened. Ienzo placed his book down and gasped.

_Ienzo's POV:_

I couldn't believe it was her, it was my closest friend; Vanessa. She was here, in Radiant Garden our home, she was okay. I couldn't believe how she had blossomed. Vanessa used to be a cheeky, mischievous yet adorable 5 year old, but now she was a beautiful young woman. Her blonde curls reached her waist yet her blue eyes stayed the same; translucently captivating. I felt like pinching myself but I wasn't dreaming this was reality.

_Normal POV:_

"Vanessa?" He asked with his lovely voice which deepened just slightly, the voice she barely heard when she first met him. She couldn't control her emotions, the tears kept on falling down her cheeks. Vanessa ran up to him and they stared into each other's eyes. "Vanessa…" He whispered and she jumped onto him with a hug. "Ienzo, I can't believe it…" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Vanessa, you're here. Where did you go?" Ienzo asked and she pulled away from him. Vanessa hugged her sides and looked at the ground as the tears dripped onto the ground.

"T-they…" She started but couldn't finish. Ienzo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Who Vanessa?" Lea asked and she looked up at him.

"X-Xehanort and B-Braig, they, they kidnapped me and…" She fell to her knees and breathed heavily as she couldn't control her emotions at all. "They took away my memories…" It was like someone was strangling her and that her tears were blinding her vision. "And then…I wasn't here anymore. I was in an unknown place…all alone…without any memories…or anyone!" She cried into her palms and they all sighed sadly at this.

Ienzo clenched his fist and it started to tremble. How could they have done that to her, to such an innocent little girl? How could they have done that to her, when she's never done anything to them? How could they have done that to her, to Vanessa?

He sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. The steel blue haired teenager was taken aback when Vanessa hugged him again. She sobbed into his chest and gripped onto his coat. "They made me suffer. Xehanort made everyone suffer. He made me suffer, he made my brother suffer, he made my grandfather suffer, and he made all of you suffer."

Ienzo just closed his eyes and cradled her in his arms. He wouldn't let anything happen to his friend again, he wouldn't let that happen. "Come on, you need to stop crying now." He pulled away and the tears kept on falling down her cheeks. "How about I treat you to some sea salt ice cream?" She couldn't help but smile at this; Ienzo always knew that sea salt ice cream would make her feel better.

* * *

Woah! What is Riku gonna think? Seriously though, 'cuz he doesn't know Ienzo, he knows Zexion especially after everything he did. Please review and let me know how you feel about Vanessa and Ienzo's relationship?

~Parisa01


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting Sephiroth!

Again, slight IenzoXVanessa

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 5: Fighting Sephiroth!**

Vanessa and Ienzo sat on a bench and ate sea salt ice cream. It was like the past, whenever Vanessa's grandfather would buy sea salt ice cream for them, they would always sit down together. "How are you feeling?" He asked and she looked up at him with puffy red eyes and swollen cheeks. She finished off her ice cream and wiped yet another tear.

Ienzo sighed at this and placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him with another tear falling down her cheek. He wiped a tear away. "You should really stop crying Vanessa, or else you'll cry your eyes out." She couldn't help but giggle at this and shook her head.

"You'll never change Ienzo." Vanessa mumbled as she looked at the ground.

"Well, all of us have to change at a point in our lives, right? I mean you're a perfect example." Vanessa gasped and looked up at him with a worried look.

"No, I mean not your personality. You've changed appearance wise…" She tilted her head to the side with a confused look and his cheeks turned pink. "What do you mean, 'appearance wise'?" She asked innocently.

"Um, well…" He averted his eyes to the ground. "…You're hair has grown longer, you've grown taller and…uh…" Ienzo gulped, he was really feeling the heat.

"What else?" He looked at her and blushed; she was beautiful.

"Umm…" He looked away and heard the sound of giggling. Ienzo turned to her and she was laughing. The steel blue haired 17 year old couldn't help but smile at this. "You still haven't changed Vanessa. You're still as mischievous as before." He pinched her cheek and she stuck a tongue out at him.

"I won't change for anyone or anything!" She grinned.

"Yes, don't…" He smiled softly and noticed that some of Vanessa's golden hair was in her delicate face. He pulled some of her hair behind her ear and their eyes locked on. Sapphire blue eyes stared into aqua blue orbs and they couldn't look away. Vanessa blinked and he kept on staring into her eyes. This was the first ever time that they were so close to each other.

A tear fell down her cheek and she hugged him. "I'm so glad that you're alright Ienzo." She mumbled and he hugged back. Ienzo felt this extraordinary, passionate and intense feeling in his heart. He didn't know what it was and it was the first time he felt it, but he was feeling it now that Vanessa was around. Ienzo wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"VANESSA!" She heard Tifa's voice shout and they pulled away from each other. Vanessa stood up and the dark haired woman was crying. "Tifa, what's wrong?" She was panting for oxygen and the blonde haired teen's eyebrows furrowed together. "Vanessa, I saw Sephiroth!"

"What? Where is he?"

"Follow me." Tifa started to run and just as Vanessa was about to follow she felt Ienzo hold onto her wrist. "Vanessa, be careful." He said and she looked back at him with a serious face.

"I will, I promise. I never go back on my promises." She mumbled and Ienzo sighed.

'Vanessa, I hope you don't get hurt. I don't want to lose you again.' He thought.

* * *

Vanessa followed Tifa to The Dark Depths but the blue eyed girl to tell her friend to go back to Merlin's house.

"What is Cloud doing?" Sephiroth asked with his back to Vanessa.

"Beats me." She crossed her arms.

"Hmph. By the way, beautiful who are you?!" He had his long arm and turned around. The tip of the sword was just an inch away from her forehead and Vanessa smirked, amused.

"I'm not going to tell you Sephiroth." She answered and he stared at her closely.

"There's something interesting about you." Vanessa's Shooting Star appeared in her hand out of nowhere and he looked at her weapon. "Well, that's an interesting sword you're carrying."

"It's a Keyblade." Vanessa hissed.

"I see…that's a Keyblade. And I suppose you are its chosen wielder." Her eyebrow twitched.

"What's it to you?"

"I wonder if it won't change its mind once I defeat you." He was in a battle stance and Vanessa laughed dryly at this.

"I guarantee you that it won't…But you won't defeat me with this keyblade." Shooting Star disappeared.

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!" I stopped screaming and closed my eyes. Slowly, I breathed in and out. I was ready, ready for the darkness! _

_Finally I unleashed it, unleashed the thing that tempted me the most, the thing that I lusted to release; the darkness! And boy did it felt good! I was surrounded by dark clouds and I opened my eyes. I looked at my palms; I was different and stronger._

Vanessa had her Destructive Darkness in her hand and she looked up at Sephiroth who smirked. "The darkness makes you even more attractive." They engaged in battle. It was extremely difficult for Vanessa. He kept on slashing her with his sword every 4 minutes.

The blonde haired teenager was leaning against the wall and gripped onto her left side where she was gashed. Blood was coming out of the side of her mouth and she looked battered with bruises. Sephiroth didn't have enough; he took her by the throat with 1 hand and held her up.

"I don't know what to do with you…" He whispered and stared at her blinded with lust. "Should I kill you…?" The grip was tightening and she felt like she was dying. "…Or should I kiss you?" He leaned closer to her and she couldn't kick free. Sephiroth's other arm was wrapped around her legs. He was leaning closer and she closed her eyes; instead of saving someone she needed a hero.

A tear fell from her eye and she felt the grip loosen until she hit the ground and it was just like a year ago.

_I felt the extremely solid and tough ground make impact with my skull. My vision was getting blurry, shaky and darker. I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was the muffled screaming of my name. I took one last breathe._

The blood came out of her head, like a lake of blood. She laid there on the floor not moving, motionless as if… dead.

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen to her? Please review!

~Parisa01


	6. Chapter 6: Protectors and bracelet

I suggest that you listen to Destiny's Union (Birth by Sleep) whilst reading this, it's touching.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 6: Protectors and bracelet**

When Vanessa opened her eyes, everything was blurry but it got clearer. The person who was in front of her was her grandfather. The teenager was in her bed in the Mysterious Tower. Bandages were wrapped around most of her body and about 3 plasters were on her face. There was a massive bandage which covered her forehead.

"Vanessa, I'm so glad you are okay." He mumbled quietly and all the tension melted away from his face. Her eyes were half open and she blinked with response. Ansem the Wise eyes widen and he asked, "Do you remember your name?"

Her mouth pressed together and she tried to speak. "V-Va…" She started and her grandfather was on the edge of his seat anticipating her answer. "V-Vaness-sa…" Her voice was so quiet and she sounded so fragile.

"Do you remember everything else?" He asked and she nodded slowly but the pain killed her. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her bandaged forehead. "Is it okay, if I return to Radiant Garden? There is so much work pending for me." She smiled at this which meant yes.

"Very well, take care of yourself and someone would like to see you." The only person she thought about was Riku. She heard the door open then close again.

"Vanessa…" It was Ienzo and he sounded extremely distressed. Vanessa opened her blue eyes just a bit and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Ienzo…" She whispered and he placed his finger on her lips hushing her.

"As long as you are alive and awake that's all that matters." Ienzo said.

"Awake…?" She asked and the blue haired teen hesitated for a while.

"You were…" He paused and she tried to sit up.

"What happened to me?" She questioned slowly.

"You were in a coma for 7 hours." Vanessa gasped at this shocked. She was in a coma, after that battle. She bought her knees to her chest and held them. The tears started falling down her cheeks and Ienzo looked at her. "What's wrong Vanessa?"

"I'm weak…" She trailed off and he cupped her jaw.

"You're not weak." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her as if a precious and fragile child. "Don't ever say that about yourself." Ienzo muttered and she started to sob on his shoulder.

She stopped crying and faced Ienzo. "What happened after I fell unconscious?" Vanessa asked.

"Cloud and I came to see what was going on. It seemed that 2 other people saved you from being killed by Sephiroth." She squinted at this; all she remembered was falling to the ground and going into a deep sleep. "Who were they?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"Well, I couldn't see their faces but I could tell that one was a woman and the other was a man. They both had a weapon, like a Keyblade…" She gasped at this, who could they be? She looked at her feet and thought. Who were they and why did they save her? Who could have been her protectors?

"Hey, are you okay?" She looked up at him and nodded. Ienzo frowned and sighed.

"I have to go back to Radiant Garden, but I want to take care of you!" She placed her hand on his hands and squeezed it.

"I'll be fine and safe here Ienzo, so don't worry about me." He stood up and nodded at this. Ienzo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head softly.

"Take care, Vanessa." He stood up and left the room.

Vanessa sat there on her bed, but then she noticed something on her right wrist; it was a bracelet. It was a silver chain with 2 pendants, a keyblade which had this alluring yet mysterious glow and a piece of this rare, unique yet captivating aquamarine gem stone. It looked like it took so much time to find and polish.

She stared at the bracelet and wondered who could have given her this. If it was Ienzo, then he would have given it to her just now and so would of her grandfather. Vanessa then closed her eyes and remembered.

"…_And you've never seen your parents before. Too bad you're never gonna ever see them." I gasped at this, my parents? Where were they? Were they dead?_

"_You're not as strong as you're parents used to be."_

Xigbar's words repeated in her mind and she opened her sapphire blue eyes. "Could it be…?" She doubted but shook her head. "No, they can't be here. I mean how did they know I was in trouble and why would they have the Keyblade?"

She wrapped her arms around her sides and started to think. But her trail of thought was interrupted when she noticed something just from the corner of her eye. The bracelet started to glow immensely and the gash she had on her left side was healed. Vanessa couldn't believe her eyes, there was more to this bracelet than beauty.

The blonde haired teen moved the bracelet to her shoulder and it healed. She did this for all her wounds, but her head. The bracelet refused to heal her forehead and she knew why; because the wound was not caused by a weapon or a person.

Vanessa swung her legs over the bed and her feet were on the ground. She pushed the palm of her hands on the bed and stood up without any pain, yet her head still felt light and fragile. The blue eyed young woman started to walk slowly a step at a time, but then she walked quicker until she ran. She ran through the hallways of the Mysterious Tower ignoring the 3 fairies orders to go and rest.

She reached Master Yen Sid's room and opened the door as she sprinted right in. Vanessa panted and they all looked shock as well as Lea who was also in the room. "Vanessa, you're okay?" The red haired man asked and she looked at him.

"Yes…" She took the bracelet off and placed it onto Master Yen Sid's desk. "…because of this. It healed all the wounds except for my head." The old master took the bracelet into his palm and examined it. After a moment silence he returned it to Vanessa.

"This bracelet contains an immense amount of light, power and magic, the source is the gem. Where did you find this?"

"A little while after I woke up, I found it on my wrist, I don't know who gave it to me." King Mickey walked up to Vanessa and she gave it to him.

"Judging from the gem and the pendant of the Keyblade I reckon it's ancient."

"But who do you think gave it to Vanessa?" Lea asked.

"We cannot predict." Master Yen Sid stated and Vanessa looked at King Mickey who shook his head.

"Master Yen Sid, why is Lea here?" He hesitated and this and Vanessa stared at him with an emotionless face. "Please, I have the right to know." He sighed with defeat and then explained that Xehanort was up to something.

"Is Sora and Riku okay?" She asked concerned and he paused for a moment. If he told her that they may be in danger then she would have been extremely worried or even worse run away and try to save them. Vanessa would get hurt in the process as well.

"Yes, they are fine at the moment." He answered plainly and Lea gave him a look which made Master Yen Sid feel guilty.

"When are they coming back?" Vanessa questioned and he sighed.

"Very soon Vanessa, very soon." He mumbled and she smiled at this feeling a bit better. Riku was going to come back; her love was going to come back.

"Um, Master Yen Sid, aren't you going to train me?" Vanessa asked innocently and the master's eyebrows furrowed together.

"But Vanessa, you still need rest." Lea said.

"He's right Vanessa; you need to take some rest even when your head isn't entirely healed yet." The King agreed and she looked at Master Yen Sid with a pleading look.

"Master Yen Sid, please. You need to train me, and I have to be stronger to defeat my enemies. Xehanort is up to something and we need to stop him! And, don't worry about me; I'll take extra care with my head. I'll be fine I promise!" He stared at her and for a moment, she turned into Ventus.

"You remind me so much of your brother. It's like he's standing in front of me right now." She giggled as he patted her head and a tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

Who could Vanessa's protectors be?

~Parisa01


	7. Chapter 7: Training and nightmare

A surprise at the end which most of you won't like at all.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 7: Training and nightmare**

Lea left, Vanessa stood outside with Master Yen Sid and the King. "Okay, to avoid getting tired from fighting your enemy with you Keyblade you can do attacks." King Mickey said and she nodded.

"Please show me the attacks." Master Yen Sid summoned a puppet heartless in front of her. Shooting Star appeared in her hand and she shouted.

"Shooting Star!" It started to sparkle and shot at the heartless. But then a whole bunch of heartless appeared. "Shooting Stars!" Many shooting stars escaped from Vanessa's beloved Keyblade and finished off the heartless. She shouted many attacks and demonstrated:

"Light!"

"Darkness!"

"Firaga Burst!"

They taught her many attacks and she shouted them out as she tried them.

"Blizzara Freeze!" (Freezes enemies)

"Thundara Storm!" (Sky turns dark and lightning strikes enemies)

"Aerora Whirlwind!" (Traps enemies in a whirlwind)

"Gravira Drop!" (Sinks them into the earth's core and they burn)

"Magnera Pull!" (Instead of running, pulling the enemy)

"Reflera Barrier!"

"That's excellent Vanessa! It's as if you're ready!" King Mickey exclaimed and she blushed at this.

After a rest and something to eat Vanessa was summoned to Master Yen Sid's room. "Did you need to talk to me?" She asked as she closed the door and he nodded. Vanessa walked up to his desk but noticed Lea leaning against the world. She raised an eyebrow and pointed at Lea. "What is he doing here again?" She asked and Lea gasped at this.

"You're rude you know that!" He growled and she smirked at this.

"No, just curious." She mumbled and he huffed at this.

"Vanessa, can I request you to train him with a keyblade as well as magic?" She looked up at him and pressed her chest.

"Me?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled at this, it would be fun!

"Yes, I don't mind!"

"Excellent." Master Yen Sid stroked his beard. "Listen to Vanessa and train hard. Here's a portal, through it will await your training. If you want to summon heartless, just summon your dark Keyblade." Vanessa held out her hand for Lea and he took it. For a moment, Vanessa turned into Xara but then turned back into Vanessa again, as they walked through the portal.

* * *

It was a plain room which was white yet spacious. "You will address me as-"

"Master Vanessa?" Her eyes widened and her eyebrow twitched.

"Um, I was going to say Vanessa or something else." She mumbled and the red haired man smirked.

"I think Master Vanessa sounds better, better than ma'am." She started to nod but paused when he said the last part.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You aren't really a ma'am type of girl if you know what I mean." She crossed her arms at this as she looked away.

"I'm deeply offended Lea!" She muttered and he smirked at this whilst scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Forgive me Master Vanessa." Vanessa looked at him and cracked her knuckles. She took a spare hairband and tied her hair really high.

"Here goes nothing!" With her Mystical Moon, she attacked him and Lea's Chakrams appeared in his hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked in haste whilst blocking her Keyblade.

"I believe that the first step of training should be sparring to prepare your defence against an enemy." She answered and swung her weapon at him. Lea looked like he was struggling in the first few minutes, but started to block and release his fire at her.

The fire surrounded her and she looked around. "I'm extremely impressed Lea." She mumbled with an amused smile but it dropped as her mouth formed a straight line. "But you have a long way to go." Vanessa raised her hand in the air. "Blizzara Freeze!" The fire around her froze into ice and she yelled, "RELEASE!" The ice shattered into smaller pieces.

* * *

After 3 hours she taught him all the magic she knew. "But what about my Keyblade?" He asked and she frowned at this.

"Yes, it is a bit strange that your Keyblade hasn't been created yet." Vanessa mumbled and looked at the ground with deep thought. Lea sighed sadly at this and she looked up. The blonde haired teen placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you shouldn't be sad…" She tried to cheer him up.

"Who am I fooling? I'll never fight with a Keyblade…" Her heart ached to see Lea so sad, but it wasn't just her but Xara too.

"I bet…" A tear fell down her cheek and the green eyed man looked up at her "…that the reason why it's taking time is because you've got something special. It's taking its time so that a very powerful Keyblade could be created to suit a very powerful person." He smiled at her and wiped her tear.

"Good comes to those who wait Lea. I've been waiting for Riku for so long and look what happened. But there are other things that I'm waiting on," she thought about Ventus and frowned "but someday the thing that I care about will return as a gift for my patience."

"Thanks Master Vanessa thanks for everything you've taught me." She shook her head at this.

"No, you don't have to thank me Lea. We're friends, got that memorised?" Vanessa tapped the side of her head and he laughed at this. They returned to the Mysterious Castle and Lea went back to Radiant Garden.

"So, how was training with Lea?" King Mickey asked and she smiled.

"He's a very good fighter, with a strong heart. He's excellent at controlling the fire but he needs to consider the attacks that his enemy may do to avoid this." She replied.

"What about his Keyblade?" Donald asked and she shook her head.

"He hasn't got it yet." Master Yen Sid sighed at this with worry evident on his face.

"But don't fret Master Yen Sid; all he needs is patience and hope." She grinned at him. But something struck her mind, 'Why am I acting so…mature…responsible and…intelligent all of a sudden?' But she brushed it off.

"You are extremely optimistic Vanessa, just like Ventus." She nodded at this. Day by day she was becoming a bit more like Ven yet more different. "You may go and rest now Vanessa." Master Yen Sid dismissed and she walked back to her room. Vanessa got changed into her night dress and sat on the bed.

* * *

She dangled Ventus' gift she was given a long time ago by Phil, her silver necklace with a ruby heart and a 'V' pendant on it. Vanessa stared more into the necklace and gasped. "How could I have forgotten?" Her eyes brimmed with tears and she sniffed. "It's my birthday, I'm 17." Tears fell down her cheeks and her vision was blurry from the tears.

"It's been 1 year and 11 months with Riku not celebrating with me, 12 years without Ienzo and grandpa, 12 years without Terra, Aqua, Master Eraqus and Ven and…" She touched her heart and cried quietly, "…17 years without my parents." Vanessa hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed. "And now, I'm here on my birthday all alone."

Vanessa felt as empty as the wind. Vanessa felt as if she was facing the world and all her problems on her own, without any support and guidance now that no one was here. Vanessa felt like she was being isolated away from all the people she loved. Vanessa felt lonely and this was the first ever time she had ever felt this emotion. She closed her eyes and lied down.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" In her mind she heard that voice, it was chilling, menacing and traumatic; it was Xehanort's voice. "…happy birthday dear x-blade wielder, happy birthday to you…"

Vanessa woke up with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and panted for her life. After a few seconds she sighed with relief; it was only a nightmare. "Thank goodness, it was only a nightmare."

She turned to face the other side and closed her eyes. But then she felt something cold snake its way around her waist. They were odd, icy and they felt like arms. When she opened her eyes, through the moonlight she saw a boy's appearance.

Bright yellow eyes glowing in the dark, he looked similar to Sora, but she would say that he was a dark version. He had pale white skin, jet black hair and looked more muscular. He tried to smile at her but it ended up like a sick and twisted smirk which sent chills up and down her spine. "You and I are both the same…lonely." His voice made her gulp; so frightening.

His grip around her was now tighter and he pulled her closer and she felt like she was being strangled. "Who, who are you?" She managed to squeak and tried to sound intimidating but failed miserably.

"My name is Vanitas." He answered and he stroked her face with his right hand. Each touch broke her heart. "You're so beautiful…" He trailed off with a smirk and she shut her eyes.

"Please, stop it!" She whispered begging her to stop.

"Why should I?" Vanitas asked trying to sound innocent.

"I…" He smirked and his hand left her face but stroked her body as it returned to her waist. "…I…" She shut her eyes again and felt them water. "…I…" His knees were next to both her sides and he pinned her down.

"Shhhhh….You don't have to say another word…" He whispered and leaned closer to her. Vanessa laid there paralysed, she was unable to scream or react. She just laid there enduring all of this, unable to do anything to stop it. Vanessa kept her eyes shut enduring the kiss and what came after…

* * *

Oh no…It can't be… Please review!

~Parisa01


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday

A/N: If you want to see what Vanessa's parents look like, then go to my profile and scroll down for the link. Warning: Just read the second couple I mentioned in the summary!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 8: Happy Birthday**

She jolted up, her blue eyes filled with tears and fear. Vanessa was trembling from the nightmare, still afraid that if she turned around he would be there lying next to her and this wouldn't have been a dream. She tried to calm down and sighed with utter relief. "It was all a dream…" She smiled sadly but nonetheless the blonde haired girl was still trembling with anxiety.

"Vanessa…" A voice said and she jolted up again. Her heartbeat was still racing and her sapphire blue eyes were wider than plated. The tears kept on falling down her face and she was as still as a doll.

"Vanessa, it's me…." Ienzo took her hand pressed it on his chest reassuringly. "It's just me…" He whispered and she looked down. All of sudden Vanessa hugged Ienzo very tightly and gripped onto him. She sobbed on his shoulder and he hugged her back, patting her back whilst hushing her.

"What happened, Vanessa?" The steel blue haired teen asked and she looked up at him.

"I-I had this n-nightmare, t-t-there was this b-boy, a-a-and he…" She stammered and then started to sob. Ienzo frowned at this and sighed. He hugged her tighter and whispered into her ear.

"Shhhhh, don't worry, it was only a nightmare. You're safe, I'm with you." He pulled away from her slightly and lifted her chin so that he could look into those translucent eyes. "Close your eyes," she closed her eyes, "stop crying," Vanessa stopped sobbing "breathe slow and count to 10 in your head." She did as she was told by her closest friend and it worked.

Vanessa opened her eyes and stared into Ienzo's amazing aqua orbs. "How are you feeling?" He asked and she nodded.

"I feel okay, thanks." He took her hand and clasped something around her wrist. She looked down to see a colourful striped friendship bracelet with all the colours of the rainbow.

"Happy Birthday Vanessa." Ienzo said and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much." He shook his head.

"Don't peep." He covered her eyes with his right hand and turned around.

"What is it?" She asked curiously and he smiled at this. He uncovered her eyes and she gasped at the sight. A tear fell down her eye as she smiled; it was a Birthday cake with 17 long candles which were lit. "Happy Birthday, blow the candles and make a wish." She averted her eyes to the bed and sighed.

"I have so many wishes…" She trailed off and 1 of his hand touched hers.

"Then let's wish together. Let's wish that both of us will stay together and will not separate like before." Vanessa couldn't help but smile at this and nodded.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1!" And they both blew out the candles.

"I should go and light up a lamp or something…" The blonde haired 17 year old was about to get up but Ienzo grabbed her arm with a gentle grip.

"No, the moon is better." He mumbled and stared at her. Her golden blonde hair glistened, her skin was smoother and her sapphire blue eyes glowed more in the moonlight; Vanessa was extremely beautiful, but more beautiful in the moonlight.

Ienzo broke a piece of cake and her eyebrow twitched when his hand was about to feed her. "What are you doing?" Her cheeks were a faint red and he smirked at this. "I'm not a kid."

"Well, you sure are acting like a kid." Vanessa pouted at this and Ienzo laughed. She looked at the piece of cake that was in his hand and sighed with defeat. She opened her mouth a little and Ienzo fed her the cake. Her cheeks were now a bright crimson colour and she chewed on the cake. Vanessa looked down at the cake and smirked. 'Oh this is pay back.'

She took a bit of cake and held it near Ienzo's mouth. He looked at the cake and she knew he wouldn't eat it. "I don't like eating sweet things." He mumbled and she laughed at this.

"You don't like eating sweet things, yet you love to eat sea salt ice cream, right?" Vanessa asked and he was caught off guard. She held the piece of cake closer to her mouth and Ienzo turned his head away from her.

She frowned at this and knew of a way how she would feed him. The blue eyed young woman kneeled on the bed and squeaked, "Ienzo," in a very cute tone. He turned around and gasped as this. Her eyes were sparkling and her bottom lip quivered. He was stuck now and he didn't have a way out of this; she was just so adorable. He opened his mouth and she fed him.

After a few seconds the aqua eyed teen stood up and she grabbed onto him. "No!" He stared at her face, the tears welling up in her eyes and falling slowly down her cheeks. There was fear and anxiety within those sapphire orbs of hers. It was as if he could see straight through her.

"Don't leave. I'm really scared to sleep on my own, especially after that nightmare..." She muttered slowly and gulped feeling very embarrassed. Ienzo nodded in understanding and got under the covers with her. They were very close to each other with only a few inches apart. Ienzo held her hands and she stared up into his eyes as he gazed into hers.

"I want to thank you for all this." He shook his head.

"No, you don't have to thank me." She smiled at this but it dropped into a frown as the tears fell down her cheeks. Vanessa thought about Riku, if only he was here to be with her.

"What's wrong?" Ienzo asked.

"I'm missing him; I miss the boy I love." Ienzo felt his heart break a little at this but didn't know why.

"Where is he?"

"He's being put through the Mark of Mastery exam. A week ago, I was reunited with him and we didn't see each other for more than a year before, and now I'm separated from him again. But," Vanessa looked up at Ienzo with a smile. "I'm so glad that I have you, Ienzo. You wipe away all the tears, reassure me and make me happy."

Ienzo took her hands kissed them ever so softly. She didn't know why, but she felt butterflies in her stomach. "I always want you to be happy Vanessa. Um…." He averted his eyes away from her and she raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Ienzo?" Vanessa asked ever so innocently and he looked at her. Ienzo gulped; she looked really cute when she was curious.

"…You know that were really close friends…" She smiled at this and nodded.

"…ummm…" She leaned closer to him and shook his head.

"You don't have to hesitate to ask me anything Ienzo." Vanessa mumbled ever so softly like the breeze.

"Can I…can I…um…if you don't mind…can I…?" The elder boy started to stammer and she leaned closer to him.

As if reading his mind she asked, "Do you want me to kiss you?" He looked at her facial features and nothing changed, so that means that she didn't judge. "…If you don't want…then you don't have to…" He whispered.

"You're the person asking so I'm fine with it, don't worry!" Vanessa said brightly.

"It's my first kiss…" He blushed and she shook her head.

"You're acting like a girl!" He cupped her jaw and leaned in all of a sudden. His soft lips pressed against hers and he kissed.

Vanessa felt like weights were weighing her eyelids so she closed them. Ienzo wrapped his arms around her waist. She was about to wrap her arms around his neck but stopped. But then they made its way around his neck and she returned the kiss. To Ienzo, he thought that this was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to him. It was like he was kissing a rose petal.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. He leaned in for another kiss and pecked her lips. When they pulled away, Vanessa's eyes were half open and they fluttered. Ienzo leaned in again and captured her lips. He pulled her even closer towards him and he started to kiss her face. His kissed were so soft, gentle and slow and this made her feel sleepy.

The blue haired young man pulled away and whispered, "I hope we're still friends and this won't change anything between us." He eagerly waited for her response and she closed her eyes.

"We are still friends, and nothing will change between us…" He sighed with relief.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered and she fell asleep in his arms. Ienzo stroked her hair lovingly but frowned.

'Vanessa, I think I'm falling in love with you…'

* * *

OMG! Love triangle! Seriously, what will Riku think about this?!

~Parisa01


	9. Chapter 9: Isolated and trapped

Good News: Yay! I finally finished Year 11 (sophomore) now and will promise (I'll try) to update every 2 days! :D

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 9: Isolated and trapped**

_Vanessa's dreams…_

"_Xemnas and Xehanort formed the Organisation for a specific reason; round up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. Translation, they were gonna turn all the members into Xehanort." _

_Reality:_

Vanessa opened her sapphire blue eyes. 'No, this can't be happening!' she thought. "Xigbar, he can't be existing let alone alive! I finished him with my bare hands." She looked at her hands. She looked at her side and noticed that it was morning and Ienzo was gone. "Wait, if Lea is here, why does he look like Axel?" She started to think and she gasped. "That means that Axel was Lea's nobody! So that means, Braig is Xigbar's persona and he's complete, therefore alive!" She looked down and Master Yen Sid's words repeated in her mind, a year ago.

_He said that the goal of the organisation was unknown and that the King was out there defeating heartless and going to find the riddle to the goal._

Her eyes widened and she swung her legs over the bed. She sprinted as fast as she could to Master Yen Sid's room, not even thinking about what she wore. When she pushed the door opened, the blonde haired teen saw Lea leaving into a portal of darkness. Again, why was he here and always speaking to Master Yen Sid? This was strange.

"MASTER YEN SID!" She yelled and they all looked at her. She was panting for her life, bathed in sweat and looked pale.

"Vanessa, what is wrong child?" Master Yen Sid asked and she started to explain what was going on. As she approached the end of her explanation, King Mickey gasped whilst covering his mouth and Master Yen Sid's eyes widened.

"What do you think is going on?" Vanessa asked.

"Something will happen, something very big and dangerous I can sense it." King Mickey mumbled.

"Are Riku and Sora okay?!" She shouted and Master Yen Sid clenched his fist. He didn't know what to tell her, well he didn't know how to tell her that, he didn't know where her friends were or if they were safe or not.

"Vanessa, go back to your room." Master Yen Sid ordered.

"But I need to know."

"DO AS I SAY!" He shouted and she cried.

"I asked you a question and I'm not leaving until you answer it." She banged her fist onto the desk with tears stinging her eyes.

"Donald, Goofy take her away to her room." Master Yen Sid sighed with worry. He didn't want all this to happen. Donald and Goofy stood there staring at the old Master. "But…" Donald started.

"Donald, Goofy please." Vanessa gasped at what King Mickey was saying. Goofy and Donald sighed and walked up to the blonde haired girl. They both grabbed her arm each and she tried to pull away to break free. "No, I'm not leaving until you answer my question."

They started to pull her out the room but she wouldn't let them. Her pressed her weight to the ground and tried to pull away from her friends. "STOP IT! LET ME GO! WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING ME ANYTHING ABOUT SORA OR RIKU? I NEED TO KNOW! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!" She started to cry as she was dragged towards her room.

"We're sorry, Vanessa." Goofy and Donald mumbled sadly and gently pushed her into her room. They closed the door and locked it. Vanessa stood up and tried to open the door. Then she banged on the door as her cries and shouts got even worse. "Please let me out. Please!" She fell slowly to the ground and leaned next to the door. This was the beginning of her tears.

After a few minutes, she looked at the window. In an instant she rushed to the window and with large eyes of hope she pushed the window. It wasn't opening and she tried again but failed. "He used magic on it." Vanessa predicted.

She walked up to the foot of her bed and sat on the ground. The blonde haired 17 year old hugged herself and started to sob. She was isolated unable to get out of the room. She felt like Belle being imprisoned in Beast's Castle, but in this case she was imprisoned in her room in the Mysterious Tower. She felt like a bird stuck in a cage; isolated.

* * *

Minutes went by, but it felt like months; it was traumatising. As every minute passed by, she felt like she wanted to be alone and didn't want anyone to see her. Even when, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather appeared in the room to ask her if she was hungry, Vanessa would tell them to leave her alone and not to visit her again.

Vanessa tried to close her eyes, breathe slow and count to ten as Ienzo told her to do when she had that nightmare, but it didn't work.

Everytime she closed her eyes she would see Sora, think about his idiotic self, his cheesy grin and his impulsive personality. But what made it worse, was that she thought about Riku; his silver hair, his cyan eyes, his soft smirk, his beautiful personality, those passionate kisses and intimate embraces.

* * *

She stood up after 15 minutes and walked up to the mirror. The blonde haired girl touched her reflection and another tear fell down her cheek. For a moment, it was as if Xara was her reflection and the purple haired nobody smiled softly at her.

When Vanessa blinked she saw her brother. He grinned at her and mumbled, "Stay strong Nessa!" When she blinked again, she saw Queen Artemis, Queen of Kingdom Hearts who looked at her with her emotionless face. "I am looking over you."

Vanessa's reflection turned to her own again and she blinked. The blue eyed teen touched her face and her eyes turned darker as her soft and gentle gaze turned into a loathing glare. "Why am I beautiful, my appearance doesn't even match my personality?!" She wanted to think of a way which would make her less beautiful.

Then she touched her hair with large eyes. "People would say that a beautiful person would have long blond curls…" Vanessa took the scissors and lifted a handful of her golden curls. She closed her eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks and snipped.

When she opened her sapphire blue eyes another tear would fall down her cheek. Her hair was now straight and curled at the tip which reached her shoulder blades. Vanessa took a few of her curls which were on the floor. She remembered how Riku used to roll her curls in his fingers and told her how much he loved her hair. _"I feel like playing with your curls every second while I kiss you…" _

This made her blush but cry as well. Now, there were no curls to play with and she didn't know if Riku was okay. The blonde haired teenager made her way to her bed and fell flat onto it. She hugged her sides and started to sob again.

Trapped within this room like a maiden trapped within a castle was nothing, but to be trapped without the people you love like a lonesome bird trapped in a cage was much worse than anything.

* * *

Bad News: Only a few more chapters left until this story finishes. I know, I know, it's short but I hope the chapters to come will please you all! It will surprise you and I hope you'll like it (hint: it has something to do with Terra, Aqua and Ven). Please review!

~Parisa01


	10. Chapter 10: Expect the unexpected

A few words from me. Okay, in this chapter, Sora and Riku return back to normal (as in age and clothes wise) but their still in The World That Never Was, I know it wouldn't make sense, but hey; I'm trying to change the storyline instead of following. What the chapter is about? Read the title!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 10: Expect the unexpected!**

_In Vanessa's mind:_

_Sora was panting for his life as he lay on the floor as dark clouds surrounded his body. _

"_You make it too easy." A voice who belonged to who looked like a young version of Xehanort said. "I know you think you won but you lost the moment you dived this far in. You've worn yourself down to nothing. There's no returning to your world or any other. We need you Sora, or to be more precise, we need what will be left of you; the 13__th__ dark vessel." Sora closed his eyes and fell unconscious._

_A few minutes later: _

_Riku was sinking into a whirlwind of darkness and was trying to get out. "No. I can't get loose! "He groaned and started to scream as he sunk. _

_Much later:_

_Riku walked into a circular white room which contained marble throne-like chairs which ranged in height. He looked around until his eyes fell on Sora who sat on a throne-like chair. "Sora!" That younger version of Xehanort in front of Riku and pushed him over. _

"_Hands off my new vessel!" He growled._

* * *

_Reality:_

"NO!" She woke up from slumber and knew that the dream wasn't a nightmare. She sensed as if it was really happening and she had to do something about it!

Vanessa swung her legs over the bed and rushed to the door. When she tried to turn the knob it was still locked. The blonde haired girl started to bang on the door and shouted out if anyone was there but no one was.

She clenched her fist and grinded her teeth together. "I'm not gonna let this locked door stop me from saving my friends!" She felt the darkness brewing within her and it was ready to blow. "AHHHHHH!" She yelled and punched the door with all the strength, darkness and rage she had. There was a large hole in the wall where the door was and her hand was bleeding but she didn't care.

Vanessa ran to Master Yen Sid's room and kicked the door open, she didn't care if it impolite, rude and not lady-like. She stomped into the room with fury, darkness and tears filled in her eyes. Lea was there standing in front of Master Yen Sid's desk and Vanessa pushed him away.

"Vanessa…" The old Master began and she slammed her fist onto the desk leaving a dent and this shocked Goofy, Donald, Lea and Master Yen Sid.

"**DON'T YOU EVEN DARE ABOUT SAYING ANYTHING! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON WITH SORA AND RIKU. I SPECIFICALLY ASKED WHAT WAS HAPPENING BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"** Her voice was rising as each word escaped her mouth.

"**IF LEA IS HERE TO SAVE SORA THEN I'M GOING TOO, NO QUESTIONS ASKED! I WAS STUCK HERE TRAINING BUT NOW, I WANT TO DO MORE THAN THAT!"**

Master Yen Sid sighed, she was right and she was ready. Vanessa didn't deserve to be isolated; all she wanted was to save her friends. He wanted to make it up to her and this decision would.

"Very well. Flora, Fauna, Merryweather!" Master Yen Sid summoned the 3 fairies and ordered, "Make new suitable clothes for her." Lea left and the trio of fairies got to work.

_Meanwhile, in The World That Never Was:_

"In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart the x-blade." Xehanort said and Riku's hand clenched into a fist. He thought about the girl he loved and her words.

"…_If anyone else finds out, then my life would be in danger. So many people have suffered in the past, my friends and family, because of me."_

"Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the 'Keyblade War'. I was a fool in the past to think that I could create the x-blade by keeping a young boy as an apprentice." King Mickey grinded his teeth together at this comment and Xehanort carried on.

"The violent clash shattered the x-blade into 7 of light and 13 of darkness." Riku raised an eyebrow and looked at the King who shook his head which meant that what Xehanort was saying was untrue.

"And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own light and darkness to forge the x-blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now." Xehanort said nonchalantly.

"What you did back then," King Mickey pointed at him "your mistakes, changed the destinies of my 3 friends! And what you did ruined the childhood of a poor, innocent, girl!"

Xehanort smirked at this, "Ah, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken boy who failed be the blade, the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend, and the feckless youth who became my new vessel." King Mickey looked at the ground and sighed.

"And the broken boy's younger sister, I don't know who she was, but I had heard rumours that she's still alive and that she is in another world. I have no sympathy for her, why should I?"

"XEHANORT, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SHE'S GONE THROUGH OR IS GOING THROUGH NOW!" King Mickey yelled.

"Hmph, as I was speaking about my plan. I used the evil fairy, Maleficent to gather 7 pure lights, just as I prepared 13 vessels to fill with pure darkness."

"But you failed!" Riku interrupted. "a powerful young woman stopped you in your tracks on both counts." The silver haired teen smirked.

"Yes, I heard about that girl, she's indeed a powerful person with her keyblade yet I have never seen her nor I have ever felt her presence. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions; the 7 guardians of light and 13 vessels of darkness."

Xehanort stood on his throne-like chair with his dark Keyblade in his hand. "But first, the 13 darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled and now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!" He raised his free hand and Sora's throne-like chair rose.

King Mickey jumped in attempt to do something but Xemnas caught him in by strangling him. Riku was about to save the King and Sora but was pinned down by Ansem Seeker of Darkness who grabbed Riku's head and held it to the floor.

Sora's throne stopped opposite Xehanort. The old man aimed his Keyblade at Sora and shot something at him. King Mickey and Riku watched the blast going straight to Sora. Riku couldn't believe this was happening to his best friend.

But suddenly a smoke with fire appeared and they all looked up shocked. "You!" Xemnas hissed.

"Axel!" Braig shouted.

"Axel? Please! The name's Lea, got it memorised?" Lea laughed.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Braig growled.

"Promises to keep, but I'll always be there to help my friend's friend."

"What?" The man with the eye patch twitched.

"What I mean is, that there's a girl in another world whose my friend, and I'm helping her friend." Riku was completely confused, who was this guy talking about? Kairi, maybe. "What, bad timing? You had your perfect little script," the red haired man looked at Xehanort "but you kinda forgot to write the sequel as well as the trilogy that'll be arriving soon. Now, let's find out what happens!"

Suddenly, another hooded man stood up from his throne and jumped to Lea. The man was about to strike his weapon at Lea who blocked with his chakram. His hood came off to reveal, Isa. "Isa…" Lea trailed off as the memories played in his mind; memories of him and Isa.

Ansem Seeker of Darkness released his Guardian and he grabbed Riku and King Mickey trying to kill them. Lea jumped off Sora's throne and in front of the guardian. Now, they were in the worst situation ever, they thought, oblivious to what was going to happen and who was going to come.

Something flashed and she appeared. "LIGHT!" She shouted and everybody covered their eyes. This made Ansem Seek of Darkness' Guardian disappeared and the female keyblade wielder landed onto the ground graceful in an elegant stance. "What are you doing here?" Braig asked.

"Expect the unexpected!" She yelled.

* * *

Now who could that be? Please review!

~Parisa01


	11. Chapter 11: Xehanort andTerra?

It kinda gets a bit emotional.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 11: Xehanort and…Terra?**

Riku's eyes widened as his cheek was a faint red and King Mickey gaped like a fish; it was Vanessa and she looked different. Vanessa wore a dark blue vest top, short sleeved black leather jacket, black short gloves, navy shorts, black stockings and black ankle combat boots. Her hair was out and she still wore her bandage which was wrapped around her forehead.

"No one messes with my friends." Vanessa muttered darkly.

"Vanessa what are you doing here?" The King asked.

"I'm not going to stay in that room whilst my friends are in trouble." She replied trying to control all her anger as she looked at the ground. **"WHO IS MASTER XEHANORT?!" **Vanessa yelled from the top of her lungs and this echoed throughout the room.

"I am Master Xehanort." Vanessa's eyes fell on the said old man. She clenched her nails into her palm and felt them sinking. Her eyes flamed with rage and vengeance. The blonde haired girl breathed slowly trying to control her darkness or her dark side, Phoenix.

As if sensing the immense fury and pure darkness King Mickey mumbled quietly, "Promise me, you won't do anything reckless and be careful of your head." Vanessa however smirked smugly at this.

"I won't make any promises and I will be fine." She took her bandage off and it fell to the ground. Riku gasped at her forehead; it had a massive dark purple bruise from where she hit her head.

Vanessa took a step forward and pointed at Xehanort. **"YOU!"** It wasn't her speaking it was revenge, hate and darkness speaking for her.

"It's rude to point little girl." He smirked.

"I don't care if it's rude. I am not a little girl, I've waited 12 long, painful and agonising years to meet you and now I have. So, all that's left is for me to kill you." Xehanort jumped from his throne and landed on the ground.

"Is that so?" He asked and Braig started to laugh.

"If you don't stop laughing, I will rip your voice box out of your throat and ensure you that you will be mute for the rest of your days." What Vanessa said shocked everyone and made them gulp, all but Xehanort.

"Your facial features remind me of someone from the past." Vanessa smiled sickly at this.

"Look deeper and you will find the answer." Xehanort's eyebrows furrowed together and took a better look. For a moment, through Xehanort's eyes, the girl turned into Ventus. His yellow eyes widened and he gasped with shock.

"Surprised much?" She asked.

"You are that broken boy's younger sister!" Her smile dropped and she glared at him.

"That broken boy has a name and its Ventus. What you've done to everyone I will never forgive." Xehanort laughed at this. "You'll pay for everything you have done to Master Eraqus, Terra, Aqua and Ven!" She shouted and her Mystical Moon appeared in her hand. Vanessa rushed to Xehanort.

"Vanessa NO!" King Mickey shouted out but this didn't stop her. Xehanort smirked at this and Vanessa saw a flash. She closed her eyes and felt something hard swing against her; a Keyblade!

The blue eyed teen skidded on the ground and Riku held her in his arms. She saw the expression on his face, boy was he angry. The silver haired boy was about to fight the person who harmed his love but Vanessa held his arm. "No, don't." She whispered and stood up. When she turned to the Keyblade wielder who hit her she couldn't believe it at all.

Her heart stopped beating, it was as if time stopped itself, her eyes widened and filled with tears and she was absolutely shaken. It was Terra standing in front of her but he looked different, his skin was darker, he had Xehanort's silver hair and those eyes weren't blue; they were yellow. He wore the same clothes as Vanessa remembered 12 years ago.

"Terra?" Vanessa asked as she smiled at him but Terra-Xehanort's face clearly demonstrated that he could not recognise her or understand what she was saying.

"Who am I?" He stepped forward and she sensed a very powerful amount of darkness.

"This darkness I'm sensing, it's too strong. Terra, fight the darkness!" She cried.

He stepped even closer and she shut her eyes, he took her by the throat with 1 hand and held her up. He squeezed his hand and the grip tightened. "No!" King Mickey, Lea and Riku exclaimed. Those warm tears kept on falling down her cheeks.

"Terra, you're Terra." She said and the grip tightened even more. "Why don't you remember me?" She cried. Vanessa felt extreme sadness. This sadness brought forth tears which failed to end. This sadness which made her feel like nothing else mattered anymore. This sadness which seemed to traumatised her and weakened her. "You promised…" She whispered and his eyes widened; this touched a nerve or in this case jogged his memory only slightly.

The grip loosened and he threw her to the ground further away from him. She rubbed her throat and looked up at him. "**YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD NEVER FORGET ME!"**

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Terra-Xehanort asked.

"This nonsense is the truth! Terra, it's me Vanessa." He flinched at this as if he started to remember just barely. He looked at Xehanort with a serious look.

"Kill her." Her blue eyes widened.

Terra's Chaos Ripper was aimed at Vanessa who shook her head. "I can't fight you; you're the person who taught me how to fight, you're my Master Terra!" She attempted to jog his memory. He swung his Keyblade to her and she blocked it with her arm. This would have hurt so much, but she ignored the pain. "Terra!" King Mickey shouted but this didn't help.

Terra-Xehanort then swung his Keyblade on her forehead. She screamed with agony and Riku ran to her but something stopped him. It was some sort of force field that trapped both Terra-Xehanort and Vanessa. "This will be a fight till the end. Only 1 person will survive." Xehanort said.

Vanessa touched her forehead and it felt damp. She looked at her hand and noticed blood. Her forehead started to hurt like hell and she placed her magical bracelet on her head. This seemed to decrease the pain and she stood up.

"You leave me no choice. I won't kill you nor will I let you kill me." She mumbled and her Shooting Star appeared in her hand. Terra-Xehanort smirked at this, amused.

"Magnera Pull!" She yelled and he was pulled towards her. Riku gasped at this.

"Where did she learn that from?" He asked the King.

"She's learnt magic whilst you were gone." He replied and Riku smiled at this pleased.

The constant clinks of Keyblades were heard. Vanessa panted, this was so difficult. Terra-Xehanort was 10 times harder to defeat than when she fought Xemnas. "LIGHT!" This seemed to blind him and she rushed towards him but stopped. Terra –Xehanort summoned Xehanort's Guardian and she gasped. He roared and she gulped. Both her Keyblades disappeared and Terra-Xehanort smirked with triumph.

She held her Destructive Darkness with both hands in the air. Vanessa closed her eyes and controlled all the power. She started to power up and dark clouds surrounded her. She started to scream and opened her eyes and everyone felt chills going up and down their spine.

_She had long black dead straight hair which reached the ground, her eyes were frightening, the sclera (white part) was black and the pupils were crimson red. Her skin was dark purple. The creature had a pair of black wings on her back. _This was Phoenix.

"**PHOENIX, FINISH THE GUARDIAN!" **Her voice wasn't sweet, innocent and normal, it was as if the darkness took control and a demon from within her spoke. Phoenix bellowed much louder than Xehanort's Guardian and her dark side was 3 times bigger than him. Phoenix flew up, and went straight through Xehanort's Guardian and they both disappeared along with Vanessa's Keyblade.

With her Shooting Star appeared in her hand. Terra-Xehanort and Vanessa engaged in battle again. "Why don't you remember?" She asked and he felt his head hurt. With all his force and strength he swung his Keyblade at her numerous times which she failed to block.

After just 2 minutes, Vanessa was covered in bruises and blood and she was beaten black and blue. The blonde haired Keyblade wielder skidded on the ground and she leaned against the force field. Riku tried to rush to her but King Mickey held him back. The tears kept on falling down the silver haired teen's face, the girl she loved she was going to die. Terra-Xehanort held his Chaos Ripper and aimed it to her.

Vanessa closed her eyes and felt the warm tears falling down her cheeks and dripping to the ground. She was going to die for the 7th time and she was positive that this was the end. She never expected her friend; her Master Terra would be the person to kill her.

'Aqua, Ven, I'm sorry. I vowed that I would save you guys and Terra, but it seems that I can't. I love you all.'

* * *

Oh no….But don't worry. Someone is going to come and save her, someone that you would never expect, but who? Please review!

~Parisa01


	12. Chapter 12: Saved and truth

It's going to end soon!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 12: Saved and truth**

Something flashed and a girl shouted, "NO!" This girl's voice was adorable, sweet yet familiar. Terra-Xehanort stopped and his eyes widened. Vanessa opened her eyes and she gasped; it was Vanessa junior from the past. The little 5 year old girl stood in front of her with her arms wide open trying to defend Vanessa.

"Terra!" The young girl cried. "What are you doing? Why are you hurting Vanessa?" As Terra-Xehanort was about to push the girl out of the way there was this thing inside of him which stopped him from doing so. It was as if there was this magnetic force pulling his arm away from the girl. She started to cry with her beady blue eyes and her pink cheeks. "Terra…please don't hurt me..." Vanessa junior and present Vanessa said in -Xehanort held his head.

'What's going on with me?' He thought.

"Terra, try and remember me!" The girl said and the pain in his head increased as he started to see these memories, about the girl who stood in front of him and a young man who looked like him.

"Fight it, fight the darkness and proclaim your body again Terra!" Teenage Vanessa shouted. Xehanort eyes widened and he clicked his finger. Xemnas made his was and jumped onto Terra. Vanessa gasped at this and raised her hand in the air. "Reflera Barrier!" The nobody skidded back. Terra-Xehanort started to scream and both Vanessa's cheered for him to remember and fight the darkness. Vanessa junior disappeared and there was bright light coming from Terra-Xehanort which made everyone cover their eyes.

When Vanessa opened her eyes she couldn't believe it once more. Her eyes watered with tears of joy. Terra, it was him with his normal appearance! The brown haired young man fell and Vanessa rushed just in time. She held him and he opened his eyes; they were blue, his normal eye colour.

"Vanessa…is that you?" He asked and the tears streaked her cheeks as she nodded.

"Terra, you remember me." Vanessa squeaked.

"Of course I remember you, I promised that I won't forget you. But, you saved me!" The blonde haired girl hugged him tightly and sobbed on his shoulder. Terra patted her head and they pulled away from each other. Terra's affectionate look turned sour as he turned to Xehanort.

"**YOU!" **Terra yelled and pointed at Xehanort who smirked amused.

"Why if isn't the hopeless youth who became my vessel!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MASTER TERRA LIKE THAT!" Vanessa roared.

"Master? That boy is not a master." Braig interrupted and Vanessa pointed at him.

"Another word from you I'm going to cut your skin off layer at a time, take all your internal organs out and scoop your eyes out!" Braig twitched at this and gulped. He looked at Xehanort and shouted.

"What now you old coot?"

"You," Xehanort pointed at Vanessa "will be our new vessel. After everything you have done, you will be punished." The blue eyed teen grinded her teeth together and looked at Riku.

"Hold onto Terra." The silver haired boy held onto Terra. She took a step closer to Xehanort with a smirk.

"Do you think it's really going to work? Do you really think that 7 guardians of light and 13 vessels of darkness will forge the x-blade?" She asked and King Mickey gasped.

'No, she can't be!'

"I am positive; you see I tried creating light and darkness from your brother in attempt to create the x-blade-"

"But what if you made a mistake? What if Ven wasn't the right person to create the x-blade, what if it was someone else?" Xehanort's eyebrows furrowed together.

"The first legend you believed in was correct; the powerful x-blade can only be wielded by a person who has a strong heart, mind and soul, as well as someone with a pure heart filled with light **AND** darkness." Vanessa eyes were dark as she muttered, "What you've done and what all of you have done, from kidnapping my friend Kairi to kidnapping Sora were mistakes! All the worlds and many people have suffered and gone through pain, just because of an untrue rumour!"

"Vanessa, don't!" She looked at King Mickey.

"No one will stop me now your Majesty, forgive me. Lea, your Majesty, Riku, Terra stand behind me." They stood behind her very anxious about what was going to happen next. "Do you want to know the truth Xehanort? Do you want to know who the chosen x-blade wielder is?"

Her Destructive Darkness and Shooting Star appeared in her hand. Dark clouds surrounded her dark Keyblade whilst light shone from her first Keyblade, "I control both darkness and light..." Vanessa mumbled and then, she screamed so loudly that Xehanort could hear loud and clear, **"…SO I AM THE CHOSEN X-BLADE WIELDER!" **The blonde haired courageous young woman stood tall as she stared at Xehanort emotionlessly.

Suddenly everyone who sat on top of the thrones jumped to the ground and was running towards Vanessa. "STOP BARRIER!" King Mickey shouted and there was a barrier between the enemies and the chosen x-blade wielder. Lea summoned a portal to the Mysterious Tower.

"Let's go." He said and went through with Sora in his arms. It was as if Vanessa was frozen, so many people wanted to take away the power of the x-blade; her power. They were hungry for the power and wanted it all for themselves. Then she caught a glimpse of someone which made her heart stop and shiver.

_Bright yellow eyes glowing in the dark, he looked similar to Sora, but she would say that he was a dark version. He had pale white skin, jet black hair and looked more muscular. He tried to smile at her but it ended up like a sick and twisted smirk which sent chills up and down her spine._

…"_My name is Vanitas." He answered and he stroked her face with his right hand. Each touch broke her heart._

…"_I…" He smirked and his hand left her face but stroked her body as it returned to her waist. "…I…" She shut her eyes again and felt them water. "…I…" His knees were next to both her sides and he pinned her down…_

"Vanessa!" Terra and Riku called out. The warm tears fell down her cheeks and her breath was hitched at her throat. King Mickey took her arm and they all rushed into the portal.

'I'm afraid...' Vanessa thought as Vanitas' sick smile appeared in her mind.

* * *

Please review! What do you think will happen next?

~Parisa01


	13. Chapter 13: Sorry and Aqua

Second last chapter! The 3rd paragraph, I have that problem whenever I get scared or emotional; personal experience.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 13: Sorry and Aqua**

They got into the Mysterious Tower in time. Master Yen Sid's eyes widened at the sight of 2 things, Terra and Vanessa's injuries. She walked slowly and was about to fall unconscious from the loss of blood until Riku gave her strength. "Cura!" He shouted and she felt even better. Lea placed Sora to the ground and Terra and Master Yen Sid were talking.

Vanessa was still shocked about who she just saw. Her face was completely pale and her eyes were wide open. Her breathing came out short and shaky and she trembled with fear. Riku noticed this and felt a dagger to his heart. He held her hands and asked, "Vanessa, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes and was trembling even more. "My…my…nightmares…coming…true..." She wasn't speaking properly but what made it worse was that she couldn't even breathe properly. She felt pins and needles on her cheeks and her whole body felt numb. Riku took her in his arms and dragged her to the nearest window. "You need fresh air. Vanessa, breathe." She stuck her head out the window and tried to breathe; thankfully this was successful.

He cupped her jaw and stared into those sapphire blue eyes he longed to gaze into. "Are you okay now, Ness?" He asked and she nodded. Suddenly he hugged her really tight and she felt warm tears on her neck. His grip on her tightened and he whispered, "Thank goodness you're okay." Vanessa smiled at this and pulled away slightly. She kissed his cheek lovingly but stopped when she heard King Mickey shout, "SORA!"

The blonde haired girl pulled away from Riku and gasped as her eyes widened. She rushed to Sora and fell onto her knees. "Sora, Sora wake up!" She took him by the collar and shook him. They all watched on as their hearts broke. "WAKE UP, SORA!" She yelled but he laid there unresponsive. Vanessa shook her head as the warm tears dripped onto the ground endlessly. "I've already lost my friend, Master Eraqus and my brother I don't want to lose **YOU** Sora!"

"Vanessa, Riku…" Master Yen Sid shouted out, Vanessa stood up and walked next to Riku as they stood in front of the desk. "I have 1 more thing for both of you to do. Riku, you have the power to awaken Sora's heart…" He started to explain what he should do in order to save Sora and Vanessa noticed something from the corner of her eye.

Terra stood there, looking at the ground as if ashamed of himself and all the acts he did. Vanessa walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Terra?" He looked up into her eyes and felt his own eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't know how I can say sorry to you." She shook her head.

"No, you're elder than me so you shouldn't ask for my forgiveness. You didn't do anything wrong Terra, it was destiny so we should both accept it." She smiled at him and that gleam of hers reminded him of Ven. Terra placed his hand on her head and rustled her hair. "You'll never change Nessa!" Vanessa giggled at this with a thumbs up.

"Vanessa…" Riku mumbled and she turned around. The blonde haired teen walked up to him and he stared down at her with woeful eyes. "I'm going to dive into Sora's heart to wake him up." She nodded as the tears escaped her eyes.

"Just, be careful." She mumbled and he lifted her chin so that she could face him. Vanessa hugged him and he whispered into her ear. "I love you." She kissed his neck and savoured the moment as if it was their last together.

"I love you too Riku." He pulled away and walked up to Sora.

"If the darkness gets ya, then I promise I'll bail you out." Vanessa turned to him.

"Stop being a pessimistic jerk Lea!" She shouted out and they all laughed at this.

"Sora and I will be back in no time. Vanessa, take care of yourself." Riku said and she nodded.

Riku had his Keyblade in his hand and he was just about to raise it. Vanessa gulped and fiddled with her hair as she blushed. 'No, stop being shy Vanessa! You can do this!'

She ran up to him and pounced onto her love with her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers tangled in his smooth silver hair. She kissed him full on, passionate, intimate and wonderful. His eyes widened at this but then they closed as he kissed back and pulled her closed to him.

Terra gasped at this, he had a feeling that they would be friends but not lovers.

_When he met Riku for the first time on Destiny Islands, he saw an elder version of Riku and a girl was next to him; it was Vanessa. Riku and Vanessa smiled together as they both held hands. _

They pulled away from each other Vanessa smiled. "Go and save him." She mumbled and he nodded and was transported somewhere else.

"Now Vanessa, I have something for you to do as well." She walked up to Master Yen Sid's desk and nodded with determination. "It will be precarious, but I have faith and hope in you." Her eyes widened and she felt tears of joy falling down her cheeks. "You must go into the Realm of Darkness." Lea gasped at this.

"No way, Vanessa can't go into there!" He pointed out and Vanessa's eyebrow twitched.

"I can go in there; I've been in the Realm of Darkness before mister!" She said. "But how am I supposed to get there, and what do I do?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"I will open a portal for you. Once you are there, you must save your friend who waits to be freed then you will know what to do next." She looked at the ground and couldn't help but wonder who was there. A friend, who could that be?

A portal opened in front of her and she stared at it blankly.

"Be careful!" King Mickey, Donald and Goofy shouted out and she grinned at this.

"Don't get lost!" Lea warned and Vanessa rolled her eyes at this.

"I won't!"

"Vanessa, promise you'll come back!" Terra said.

"I promise I'll come back. I don't go back on my promises..." That was the last thing she said before she disappeared into the portal.

* * *

_Realm of Darkness:_

Vanessa ended up in the place where she ended up after defeating Xemnas just a week or so ago. It still felt the same so empty and unreal.

_The trio of best friends ended up the Dark Margin. "End of the road." Riku said and Sora nodded._

It was like just yesterday that the 3 of them ended up here. Vanessa started to walk and she noticed someone. It was a young woman who sat on the ground whilst hugging her knees. "Um, excuse me?" Vanessa asked with an innocent voice and the young woman gasped. She stood up and faced the blonde haired girl who gasped.

It was Aqua and she looked the same with her short blue hair and blue eyes. "Vanessa, it's you!" She sighed with relief and hugged Vanessa.

"Aqua!" The tears started again and she sobbed on her friends shoulder. "I found you, I finally found you!" Vanessa exclaimed and they pulled away from each other.

"I saw a few days ago with your friends Sora and Riku. I called out for you but it was too late." The blonde haired girl's eyes widened.

"I knew I heard someone shout and it sounded familiar."

"But what happened?" Vanessa looked down and the tears fell down her cheeks.

"So much has happened to me and my friends. We've suffered so much pain and agony because of Xehanort…" She started to exclaim what happened in the past, how she got to Destiny Islands and through all the adventures. At the end Vanessa told Aqua how Xehanort is still alive and so on.

"I was sent here so I could save you and free you. Master Yen Sid said that I would know what do next, but I don't." Vanessa closed her eyes and all she could think about was her beloved brother Ven. "But, Aqua I want to ask something…"

"What is it Nessa?"

"Where's Ven?" She asked and Aqua gasped at this. The blue haired young woman looked at the ground and her tears fell down her cheeks. "I…"

"What's wrong Aqua?" Vanessa asked curiously. Aqua looked up at her friend and sighed. The blonde haired Keyblade wielder's eyes were sparkling and she looked so cute like 12 years ago. The elder girl placed her hand on top of her head and rustled her hair.

"I wasn't able to save him; I wasn't able to save Ven." It was as if this was like a dagger to her heart, her eyes widened and she felt like her breath was hitched at her throat. She gasped, covered her mouth and stepped back. "No," Vanessa shook her head not believing any of this "he can't be…"

"Nessa…" Aqua mumbled trying to comfort her but it didn't work. Her eyes were filled with sadness and tears as she felt her heart break into a million pieces. "No, he can't be Aqua, he can't; Ven's my brother and he can't leave me, no, he won't!" Vanessa cried and fell to her knees. Her screams and cries echoed throughout the Dark Margin. Aqua started to cry but only silently. To Vanessa, it was as if there wasn't a reason to live anymore.

"I can feel your sadness child." The Queen of Kingdom Hearts' voice echoed and Vanessa looked up.

"Queen Artemis?" She asked and a portal opened.

"Go forth chosen x-blade wielder and save the one you cherish the most, both of you." Vanessa stood up and Aqua joined her.

"A portal…" The blue haired Master trailed off and they both walked into it.

* * *

Yay, Ven's gonna be saved! Please review!

~Parisa01


	14. Chapter 14: Awake

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 14: Awake **

_In Sora's heart:_

"Look I don't know why you're doing this, but you have to leave Sora's heart!" Riku said as he swung his Soul Eater toward an armoured person. It seemed that this armoured Keyblade wielder wasn't letting go of Sora. What Riku said made the armoured boy think. After a few minutes the silver haired boy had his Keyblade on his opponent. "It's time to let him go. It's his heart." The unknown person looked down touched his heart and nodded. No longer than a second, the armour exploded to reveal a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. For a moment, that boy smiled at him but turned into Vanessa. "Huh?"

* * *

_Vanessa…_

They walked through the portal and arrived at this Castle. Something about it felt familiar, as if she has been here before. "What is this place?" Vanessa asked.

"This used to be the Land of Departure. As a Master, Master Eraqus told me if this land was ever shrouded by darkness, I had to use his keyblade and lock it away. Ven's in there." They started to walk towards the castle.

But Vanessa felt something dangerous. They turned around and gasped. "What are they?" Aqua asked.

"They're heartless." Her Shooting Star appeared in her hand and she looked at her friend. "Aqua, go and save Ven."

"But, what about you?" She asked. Vanessa felt her eyes watering as she faced the numerous amount of heartless.

"I'm going to protect this Castle, you go and save him. I'll open a portal that will lead you to the Mysterious Tower. Make sure you go through and don't come back for me."

"But-"

"AQUA, GO!" Vanessa ordered and she nodded. Aqua left into the Castle alone. Vanessa closed her eyes and felt them water, "Queen Artemis, please do something to save my brother…"

_Kingdom Hearts:_

Queen Artemis sat on her large throne as she watched a massive orb which showed Vanessa. The Queen of Kingdom Hearts felt a dagger to her heart and tears fell down her cheeks. Her heart melted out for her counterpart and she touched the left side of her chest where her heart was.

The blonde haired Queen stood up from her throne and walked through the hallways. She then reached a room and opened it to reveal a vast waterfall. She closed the door behind and walked up to the waterfall. "Ventus' heart…" She muttered and an orb came out of the waterfall. It floated into Queen Artemis' hands and she looked down. "Return yourself to your rightful owner." She ordered and the orb disappeared.

_In Castle Oblivion:_

Aqua reached a room and stared at the door. It had a heart in it and the blue haired woman summoned Master Eraqus' Keyblade. She aimed it at the door and both the keyblade and door illuminated which made Aqua shut her eyes.

When she opened her blue eyes she saw Ventus sleeping on a throne in a white room. He looked a bit different, he was taller than before. Aqua ran up to Ven and tried to wake him up but couldn't, until she saw an orb floating above Ventus. The orb made its way towards Ventus' chest. They both illuminated and the orb disappeared. Aqua gasped and then shook him lightly. "Ven, it's time to wake up." She mumbled.

Ven's eyebrow twitched and his sapphire blue eyes opened slightly. "Ven!" Aqua felt tears of joy in her eyes and he opened his eyes even more. "Aqua!" He exclaimed and pounced onto her with a hug. She hugged back and tears fell down her cheeks.

"You're finally awake!" She laughed and they pulled away.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ventus asked.

"Very long sleepyhead!" She flicked his forehead.

"Ouch!" Aqua laughed at this and he pouted.

"Where's Terra?" This question made Aqua's heart break.

"I don't know, but come on, we need to go!" He stood up and as they inched the door, a portal of darkness opened in front of the door.

"That portal looks risky…" Ven mumbled and she shook her head with a smile.

"It's completely safe." He nodded and they walked through the portal.

* * *

_Mysterious Tower: _

Master Yen Sid cleared his throat as Riku and Sora stood in front of his desk.

"More than anything, I am grateful to have you both back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. I am grateful to Lea whose spontaneous actions turned the tides. But I am extremely grateful that Vanessa had returned Terra to his original state. But if it was not for her, all of you would have never survived. But I believe that we need a new Keyblade Master."

"Sora and Riku, you both deserve the honour. However 1 of you braved the Realm of Sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend." Master Yen Sid raised his hand. "Riku, I name you our new true Keyblade Master."

"Woah, way to go Riku!" Sora exclaimed and jumped onto him.

"Huh?"

Terra walked up to the new Keyblade Master and patted his head. "Master Riku, I didn't know you were going to be so strong."

"I knew you were gonna pass with flying colours. Wait till Vanessa finds out, she'll be over the moon." Riku frowned as he worried about the girl he loved.

"But, where is she? Vanessa should be here by now!" The King exclaimed and an immense light came from the middle of the room as portal opened.

Aqua and Ventus came out from the portal and Terra's eyes widened.

"TERRA!" Ven shouted and they ran to each other.

"TERRA, IS THAT YOU?!" Aqua asked and she jumped on top of him. He caught her and hugged his friend. They all pulled away and Aqua asked, "But, how did you…?" The brown haired young man smiled woefully at this and looked down.

"Vanessa…" He mumbled and Ven's eyes widened.

"VANESSA?!" His smile turned into a grin. "She's here? Where is she?" Ven looked at Master Yen Sid, "Where is my sister?" Riku and Sora gasped at this; so this was her elder brother Ven.

"I assumed that she was going to come back with Master Aqua." Master Yen Sid said and they all looked at Aqua. The blue haired young woman's heart ached and she touched it. She fell onto her knees and the tears dripped onto the ground. "Aqua, where's Nessa?" Terra asked.

"She…" Aqua couldn't continue and Ven felt his eyes water and his heart break.

"Where's my sister? Where's my baby sister?" Ven asked. Aqua closed her eyes.

"Where's the x-blade wielder?" Master Yen Sid questioned. She gripped onto her top.

"Where's Vanessa?" Donald and Goofy whined. Aqua felt a million daggers hit her heart.

"Where's my best friend?" Sora pleaded. The blue eyed girl sniffed.

"Where's Nessa…?" Riku requested. Aqua covered her face and shook her head, all those questions haunted her.

* * *

Where's Vanessa and how is Aqua going to tell them? Will the chosen x-blade wielder be strong enough to fight the heartless alone? Next is the final chapter!

~Parisa01


	15. Chapter 15: Reunited and Keyblade

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

**Chapter 15: Reunited and Keyblade**

"There were these things called heartless which were at the entrance of the Castle where I had to go and wake Ven up." Aqua answered and Riku, Sora, King Mickey, Master Yen Sid and Lea gasped.

"How many of them were there?" King Mickey asked and the blue haired Master sighed sadly.

"There were so many…" Aqua looked down.

"I'll go save her!" Sora, Riku, Ventus and Lea shouted in unison.

"Sora, no you can't. You're heart just woke up so your heart will be vulnerable." King Mickey said.

"I'm going to save her; I've known her for so long." Lea mumbled.

"Lea, your Keyblade has not been created yet." Master Yen Sid interrupted.

"I love her, so I need to save her." Riku stated and Ven walked up to him.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but Vanessa is my sister. I understand and accept that you're in love with Vanessa, but she's my sister and responsibility. I made a promise to my parents…" The blonde haired teen placed a hand on his heart. "I made a promise that I wouldn't let my little sister get hurt no matter what and that I would stand by her."

"But-" Riku started but Ven interrupted.

"If you lose Vanessa, you'll lose your love which could be replaced. But if I lose Vanessa, I'll lose my sister which can never be replaced."

"I am extremely sorry." Master Yen Sid muttered and they all looked at him. "I never expected this to happen and end this way." Ventus' eyes widened.

"No, this isn't the end!" The tears started to brim in his eyes. "It can't be…" He said slowly and fell to the ground unconscious.

"VEN!" Terra and Aqua shouted.

"I am afraid that no one can leave this tower. This is Vanessa's fight and her fight alone. She's worked so hard and I believe her training will not be wasted." Everyone stayed quiet after Master Yen Sid's last sentence.

* * *

_Castle Oblivion:_

"LIGHT!" She shouted and a few of the numerous heartless vanished. Now, they were all aiming at her heart. "Get off me!" Vanessa yelled and kicked the heartless away from her. "Thundara Storm!" The sky went dark and lightning stroke a few of the heartless.

The blonde haired teenager was surrounded by heartless and she looked around. "There's so many of them." But then she remembered about her adventure with Sora.

…_I knew that there was a reason that Ven gave me this, so I kissed it and there was an immense light that glowed from me. _

_This seemed to finish fifty of them off and I opened my eyes. Everyone looked at me with amazement; my hair was out and dancing in the wind freely, I was wearing armour similar to Aqua's but mine was red, purple and black, with no helmet and a black cape. I had both keyblades in my hands and I knew that this gave me three valuable things needed to defeat the heartless; hope courage and strength! _

When Vanessa defeated all the heartless, she knew that it wasn't finished. She sensed this aura, an aura which was filled with darkness and power. She sensed someone so evil, wicked and powerful; Maleficent.

She appeared in front of Vanessa.

"What are you doing here Maleficent?!" Vanessa roared she smirked.

"Why if isn't our dearest Vanessa." The girl growled at this. "I'm just going to check in on this marvellous Castle. It is excellent and meets my requirements." The blue eyed 17 year old grinded her teeth together, no she won't let this happen.

"No!" Vanessa shouted and aimed her Keyblade at Maleficent.

"Oh what will _you_ do to _me_?" Vanessa smirked smugly at this.

"Haven't you heard…?" Her Destructive Darkness appeared in her other hand and she joined them. "That I Vanessa…"There was a bright immense light which came out of her Keyblades and this made Maleficent scream and cover her eyes. "…am the chose x-blade wielder!" Maleficent gasped at this and turned around. She summoned a portal and escaped as a coward.

She lowered her Keyblades and sighed. "There 1 problem done, millions more to deal with." She huffed. "Now, what's next? Ah yes now I remember." She joined her Keyblades together and closed her eyes with a smile. "Take me there." Vanessa thought about the Mysterious Tower and then she started to glow immensely until she disappeared. (Her clothes were normal now)

* * *

_Mysterious Tower:_

Lea leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed impatiently awaiting his friend and Master. Sora sat on Master Yen Sid's desk and waited for his best friend to come. Riku leaned against the desk and stressfully anticipated for the girl he loved to arrive. Master Yen Sid stood by the window and silently expected the x-blade wielder. Terra and Aqua were with Ven who was in another room.

"That's it, I'm going to…" Before Riku could continue there was this dazzling blinding light which came from the middle of the room. Everyone covered their eyes and after the light died down and just before they could uncover their eyes, they heard, "Missed me anyone?"

Vanessa stood there with a few scratches, gashes and bruises which looked minor. She smiled at them and they looked shocked. "VANESSA!" Sora exclaimed with happiness.

"SORA!" The brown haired boy got off the table and ran to her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He pounced onto her and she hissed with pain. He pulled away and she punched his arm very hard. "OW! What was that for? I haven't seen you for so long and this is you're 'welcome back'?" He asked and her facial expression was cross.

"What did I tell you before you took the exam?" Vanessa questioned and Sora scratched his head.

"Ummmm…uhhhh…" She flicked his forehead. "OUCH!"

"I specifically warned you, to not do anything stupid, dumb or wrong and when I meant wrong, I meant risky!" Sora couldn't help but smiling at this, as his lower lip quivered and a tear fell down his cheek. "Oh, pull it together."

"I thought we lost you Vanessa." He said and she shook her head.

"You know how lucky I am don't you?" He nodded at this and wiped a tear.

She felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her waist and she was pulled close. "I was worried about you." Riku whispered and she wrapped her around his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have been so worried." Vanessa mumbled with a sweet smile.

"I didn't want to lose you again." His grip on her tightened and nuzzled her neck. Vanessa blushed at this and giggled.

"Riku…" They pulled away only slightly and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." They said in unison and it sounded so perfect. Slowly, they leaned in closer and kissed gently. A few seconds after, the kiss was more passionate and Lea rolled his eyes and noticed Sora watching. "Hey Sora, I strongly advise you to stop watching these lovebirds. This whole reuniting thing is gonna turn into something not suitable for anyone to see." They pulled away from this.

"LEA!" They shouted.

"Way to kill a moment!" Vanessa said and he shrugged. She walked up to him and pointed. "I hate you!" Her sarcasm was obviously evident.

"Ah, love you too little Vanessa." Riku growled at this but then thought why he was getting so jealous. Vanessa however stuck her tongue at Lea who smirked.

They all heard a door creaked open and the wind from the window blew. Vanessa turned around and felt her heart stop beating then it started to escalate so much that she felt it would beat out of her chest. Her eyes widened and brimmed with tears. She gasped and couldn't believe it. A year ago, her main goal before saving or meeting Riku was to save and find her brother and now he was here.

Ventus couldn't believe his eyes either. He remembered the last time he saw her was in Radiant Garden and she was just a little girl with short shoulder length blonde hair and beady blue eyes. But now, his little sister has grown and blossomed into such a beautiful and mature young woman. She inherited their mother's curly hair and their father's hair and eyes.

"Ven?" She asked unbelievably, thinking that it was only a dream.

"Vanessa!" He exclaimed with open arms. She giggled at this and started to run.

It was like slow motion and it was as if it was a 5 year old Vanessa running to her elder brother. Tears fell down her cheeks and she couldn't control her emotions at that moment in time. "Ven!" She sounded like a child and jumped onto Ven who caught his 'baby' sister in his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her and she still looked so small and vulnerable in his arms. "Ven, I missed you so much, why did you have to go, why did you have to leave me?" Vanessa started to cry on his shoulder and he felt so guilty and regretted leaving her. He placed his hand on her head and said, "I'm sorry Nessa. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for breaking my promise."

"_Don't worry Vanessa. We'll see each other again. Promise!" My brother said as he rustled my hair, kissed my forehead and left. I was crying, my cheeks red as I held Eraqus' hand. I cried out. "Don't break your promise!" I shouted. _

"No, it doesn't matter now that we're together." He cuddled his little sister and the tears fell down his cheeks.

"I won't leave you ever again." He mumbled and his grip around her tightened.

"Looks like you finally got your gift for your patience." Lea said and she pulled away from her elder brother. She nodded vigourously at this and he smirked.

"If you don't mind Lea, why are you here?" Sora asked.

"You're just as mean as Vanessa you know that. She always asked that whenever I was here!" The said girl giggled at this. "Well, I came here to learn how to fight."

"Wait, who taught you?" Riku questioned and Lea pointed at Vanessa.

"Master Vanessa. And I came here to wield a Keyblade."

"YOU?!" Ven, Aqua, Terra, Sora and Riku exclaimed.

"Hey thanks for the vote of confidence." Vanessa held her sides and tried to hold her laugh back but couldn't. She burst out chuckling and the red haired man's eyebrow twitched.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your face!"

"You're an evil little girl Vanessa, you got it memorised?" She grinned at this with a thumbs up.

"Yes Lea sir! And I'll definitely remember that face of yours."

"But where's your Keyblade of yours?" Ven asked.

"I couldn't get mine to materialise. Must be in the snap of the wrist or something." He raised his hand and a Keyblade appeared. It looked like a combination of the Frolic Flame and Bond of Flame Keyblades.

"WOAH!" Everyone was shocked and Vanessa walked up to him.

"That looks…AWESOME Lea!" She smiled and he nodded.

"I followed your advice Master Vanessa, good comes to those who wait."

"What are you gonna name it?" Vanessa asked.

"Well…" He looked at his Keyblade and then at the girl in front of him with a smile. "I want you to name it. I like the names of your Keyblades, 'Shooting Star' and 'Mystical Moon'. You've trained me and I want you to name my Keyblade." Vanessa felt a tear falling down her cheek and nodded. She felt so honoured.

"I think…" She closed her eyes and thought about all the memories of Axel and Xara.

"Pyro's Keyblade." Vanessa croaked and Lea's eyebrow twitched.

"That's a cool name Vanessa, but why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. These aren't _my_ tears, these are _her _tears." She answered.

"Whose?" Vanessa smiled at this.

"You're nobody's love!" She said.

"What?" Vanessa rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh forget it!" She turned around and Lea shouted.

"Wait!" The blonde haired teen stopped.

"I think I love you Xara." Vanessa turned into Xara, her blonde hair was bright purple and long and she wore a black cloak. Terra, Aqua and Ven were completely freaked out at this. The purple haired girl turned to Lea and giggled harmoniously. "I love you too my Pyro!"

He didn't know why, but it felt and sounded so right and he blushed. Vanessa turned into her normal self and Lea looked at Ven, Ven looked at Aqua, then at Terra, then he looked at Riku and then Sora. They all nodded and called out in unison, "VANESSA!"

"Yes?" She asked.

"THANK YOU!" They shouted and Vanessa smiled at this. She felt this pleasant and relieved feeling in her heart and sighed. She finally saved her friends and brother and now she was stronger than before, with a new kind of power, which wasn't just magic; her friends.

* * *

It's still not finished, just a short epilogue. I will explain the content of the third instalment of Vanessa's story at the very end. Please review and thank you for the many reviews! If you have time, please check out my latest story, Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey which is set in Kingdom Hearts 1! Again, thank you!

~Parisa01


	16. Epilogue

Sorry if it's so short!

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

Epilogue

The blonde haired chosen x-blade wielder turned to Master Yen Sid and bowed down before him. "Master Yen Sid," She turned to the King "King Mickey, I want to thank you both for training me so hard. It was an honour to be taught by you both."

"No, it was our honour oh chosen one." Master Yen Sid mumbled.

"Chosen one?" Ven asked.

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you. Our little Vanessa is the chosen x-blade wielder." Aqua pointed out and Vanessa smiled at her brother.

"Yeah, I am, but I want you guys to forgive me." She bowed down and gasped at this. Drip, drip, drip, the tears fell down her cheeks and onto the ground.

"Vanessa, why are you so sorry?" Aqua asked and she sniffed.

"It's my entire fault. You three had to suffer for my existence. So many people have suffered in the past, my friends and family, because of me." The tears dripped onto her lap and she covered my face with her palms as she sobbed. She fell down to her knees. "If you guys would find it in your hearts to forgive me, I'd be extremely grateful."

"We don't have to forgive you because you don't have to apologise." Terra, Aqua and Ven said in unison and she looked up. She ran up to them and they hugged her as she sobbed into their arms.

"Vanessa, all your ancestors would have been very proud." She turned to King Mickey. "They were the warriors of the Keyblade War, the ones who protected Kingdom Hearts. Their blood runs within you and your brother." He looked at Ventus. "Ventus, you are a true descendant from the warriors of the Keyblade War, Ventus you have a strong heart."

"_Vanessa you are the chosen one_…_You are the only person in all of these worlds to have a pure heart filled with both light and darkness; therefore you are the only one who can create the x-blade and wield it…"_

"Vanessa, do you understand what will happen now?" She frowned and nodded. "Your life is in grave danger. You have 2 aims, save the worlds from darkness again and destroy Xehanort." She shook her head at this.

"No," They all looked at her. "Saving the worlds from darkness again, isn't an aim, it's my responsibility. I have 3 aims; I need to search for my parents." She felt the warm tears falling down her cheeks as she touched her heart. "I need to look for them, no matter what!" Vanessa turned to her red haired pyro. "I'll save Isa, no matter what!"

The blonde haired 17 year old looked at Master Yen Sid with a face full of determination. "And I will destroy Xehanort with light and darkness no matter what!" They all stood together, Lea, Sora, Riku, Vanessa, Ventus, Terra and Aqua. "I have my friends, my family, my light, my darkness and my power."

"Are you ready for your destiny?" King Mickey asked.

"If it is destiny that you are talking about, then we must be ready for it." The six warriors of light and chosen x-blade wielder replied.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3: Vanessa's Destiny**

Oh my god that rhymes (sorry for my randomness). The next story will include less humour (again, I'm sorry!), more emotions and tears.

Something will happen in Riku and Vanessa's relationship, but what? Vanessa will find her parents and their truth will be exposed to her which makes Vanessa feel guilty. What if her nightmare isn't really nightmare? What if Vanitas isn't really so bad? What if Vanessa sees the goodness in him?

Pairings: RikuXOC VanitasXOC (dun-dun-dun!) Slight IenzoXOC

Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it!

~Parisa01


End file.
